Мандалорцы
|лидер=Мандалор |члены=Множество, включая: * Мандалор Неукротимый * Ролан Дайр * Кандерус Ордо * Ториан Кадера * Джанго Фетт * Пре Визсла * Кэл Скирата * Фенн Шиса * Боба Фетт * Мирта Гев * Белок Рал * Хондо Карр |орган= |подразделения= |штаб=Мандалор |локации=*Конкордия * Василиск * Конкорд-Доун * Дксун * ГаргонИллюстрированный атлас * Калевала * Керест * Куар * ОрдоРуководство по «Рыцарям Старой Республики * Сёгун |создано=из таунгов |дата создания=ок. 7000 ДБЯ |дата раздробления= |дата реорганизации= |дата роспуска= |дата возрождения= |эпоха= |принадлежность=В качестве единой народности: * Ситхи * Вечная Империя * Галактическая Республика ** Орден джедаев * Конфедерация независимых систем * Альянс свободных планет * Юужань-вонгская империя Боба Фетт: Практик * Галактический Альянс«Тысячелетний сокол» }} Мандалорцы ( ), также называющие себя мандо'аде ( ) или «дети Мандалора» — воинственный, преимущественно, кочевой народ, состоявший из разумных существ вне зависимости от расы или пола, объединённых общей культурой. После того, как древняя раса таунгов обосновалась на одной планете Внешнего Кольца, она обрела второе название «мандалорцы» в честь своего лидера Мандалора, именем которого, в свою очередь, нарекли и планету, и титул последующих лидеров. В ранние годы существования мандалорцы имели клановую структуру, а в основе их общества лежал культ почитания войны в качестве источника славы. Первое известное формирование под названием мандалорские крестоносцы, прославившееся в эпоху Старой Республики, распространилось в пределах изведанного сектора. В известной истории мандалорцы часто выступали «третьей силой» — фактором, разрушавшим равновесие сил между двумя основными политическими игроками галактики. В разгар Великой войны ситхов новый лидер Мандалор Неукротимый вознамерился углубиться в Центральные Миры, но завершилась эта атака тем, что мандалорцы присягнули на верность ситхам и отправились воевать против Республики, осадив и её столицу Корусант, однако в этом конфликте Республика одержала победу. Последующая война оказалась более кровавой и масштабной: тщательно подготовившиеся, жаждущие мести и ведомые Мандалором Наивысшим мандалорцы нацелились на всё республиканское межзвёздное пространство и, сломив вражеское сопротивление, приготовились захватить существовавшее тысячелетиями государство. После того, как в войну вступили джедаи, конфликт, ставший известным как Мандалорские войны, обернулся для мандо'аде сокрушительным поражением. Это стало переломным моментом в мандалорской культуре — хотя благодаря усилиям Мандалора Восстановителя, собиравшего кланы на Дксуне, этот народ сохранил свои традиции, он больше не рвался в галактические походы и впоследствии многие мандалорцы предпочли подрабатывать наёмниками вместо того, чтобы выступать единой силой. Всё изменилось с появлением на галактической арене Возрождённой империи ситхов, которой потребовались союзники в великой войне против Республики. Имперские агенты подстроили возвышение нового Мандалора, поведшего за собой грозную армию, вновь выступавшую на стороне ситхов в серии конфликтов, хотя охота за головами по-прежнему оставалась основным видом деятельности для мандалорцев. Во времена Новых войн ситхов мандалорцы были призваны на родину, чтобы защищать свои миры и предлагать защиту всем другим. В 738 ДБЯ Республика и Орден джедаев провели ряд устрашающих мер внутри мандалорского сектора, что привело к расколу этой народности и к появлению так называемых Новых мандалорцев, пришедших к власти, но отказавшихся от пути насилия. Воинственно настроенные фракции никуда не исчезли: на момент 60 ДБЯ радикальный Дозор смерти и стремившиеся к чести Истинные мандалорцы развязали между собой гражданскую войну, которая привела к ослаблению Дозора и к фактическому уничтожению Истинных мандалорцев. Лишь один из последних выжил — Джанго Фетт, затаивший злобу на вмешавшихся джедаев, и это послужило для Фетта причиной стать донором для армии клонов-солдат Республики, которые, по заверению нанимателя графа Дуку, создавались с целью истребить джедаев, — джедаев, причинивших мандалорцам слишком много горя. Помимо генов Джанго, клоны также стали носить броню, похожие на мандалорские доспехи с характерными Т-образными визорами, а благодаря мандалорским инструкторам многие солдаты Республики переняли культуру своих наставников и прародителей. Хотя Джанго Фетт был убит, его наследие продолжало жить и благодаря козням владыки-ситха Дарта Сидуса сыграло свою ведущую роль в конце Войны клонов, завершившейся ликвидацией подавляющего большинства джедаев. Политическая структура в мандалорском пространстве также оказалась под угрозой, поскольку возродившийся Дозор смерти Пре Визслы устроил заговор против Новых мандалорцев графини Сатин Крайз. Конфликт разгорелся ещё сильнее с возвращением ситха по имени Дарт Мол, который умертвил и Визслу, и Сатин, установив затем на Мандалоре марионеточное правительство; позже Мол покинул политическую арену планеты, ослабленной в ходе новой гражданской войны. Лидерство принял бывший клон-солдат по имени Спар, считавший себя наследником Джанго Фетта и возродивший воинские традиции, вернув таким образом мандалорскую народность на прежний путь. Это течение Мандалорских защитников вознамерилось сопротивляться господству Галактической Империи, вследствие чего было объявлено вне закона. Лишь спустя десятилетия, с появлением Альянса повстанцев, мандалорцы вернули себе нейтралитет, освободившись из-под гнёта имперских работорговцев. Ведомые Фенном Шисой, мандалорцы принялись яростно оберегать границы своего пространства, продолжая параллельно подрабатывать наёмниками. Сам Шиса передал бразды правления сыну Джанго по имени Боба, ради которого пожертвовал жизнью во благо процветающего будущего мандалорцев. При Бобе Фетте мандалорцы окончательно превратились в армию наёмников-воителей, что сыграло свою роль в разразившейся вскоре Юужань-вонгской войне, перед которой Фетт согласился служить вонгам — захватчикам из другой галактики — в обмен на сохранность мандалорского сектора. На самом же деле мандалорцы намеревались в итоге обернуться против вонгов, но это решение Фетта стало для мандалорской родины фатальным, так как вонги обнаружили предательство и провели ужасающую бомбардировку Мандалора. Впоследствии вонги, которые также уважали боевую доблесть, ещё не раз сталкивались с мандалорцами, и всё же война была выиграна в пользу образованного Галактического Альянса. Мандалорцы сохранили нейтралитет и продолжили оправляться от войны, хотя Боба Фетт и несколько его сподвижников принимали участие в кореллианском восстании, которое вылилось во Вторую галактическую гражданскую войну. Позже Фетт лично обучал рыцаря-джедая Джейну Соло боевым искусствам, чтобы та умертвила владыку-ситха Дарта Кейдуса. Таким образом, мандалорцы вступили и в эту войну, помогая Коалиции джедаев Люка Скайуокера одолеть контролируемый Кейдусом Галактический Альянс. В последующие годы, однако, мандалорцы повернули оружие против джедаев, так как их наниматель — глава Альянса Даала — стремилась подчинить себе орден Скайуокера, результатом чего стала громкая мандалорская осада Нового Храма джедаев. Почти столетие спустя, во время галактических конфликтов между Альянсом, Империей Фела и Едиными ситхами, мандалорцы ещё существовали, но активного участия в войнах не принимали. История Ранняя история thumb|right|200px|Воины-таунги на Корусанте История мандо'аде восходит к древней расе таунгов, населявших Корусант вместе с желлами, предками человеческой расы, за сотни тысяч лет до основания Республики. На протяжении многих веков два народа вели кровопролитную войну, в которой батальоны желлов со временем начали одерживать верх. В разгар решающей битвы, когда таунги были на грани поражения, произошло мощное извержение вулкана, уничтожившее легионы желлов и, по легенде, затмившее корусантские небеса на несколько лет. В честь этой неожиданной победы таунги окрестили себя дха'верда — «воинами тени». Впрочем, их триумф не был окончательным, и желлам в конечном счёте удалось изгнать своих заклятых врагов с Корусанта, после чего таунги нашли убежище на планете Рун Внешнего Кольца, а позже отправились в межзвёздные странствия, оставляя после себя лишь намёки на присутствие.Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока в 7000 ДБЯ таунги-кочевники под предводительством Мандалора Первого не завоевали себе новую родину, которую назвали именем своего военачальника.Галактика в войне а сами, прославившись в качестве самых искусных воинов Галактики, стали зваться мандалорцами; их отличала страсть к самому современному оружию и строгое следование кодексу чести — Резол'наре.Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история Новые жители Мандалора, жаждущие испытаний и сражений, обратили свой взор на соседние миры; так родились мандалорские крестоносцы, успешно завоевавшие такие населённые людьми планеты, как Ордо, Гаргон и Сёгун. Джакелианцы и вовсе радостно согласились стать покорённым народом, одарив новых хозяев невиданными ранее орудиями ближнего боя, чем спасли себя от истребления. Однако не все выбранные целью миры объявляли мандалорцев своими новыми повелителями. На планете Мандаллия же захватчиков встретил народ гигантов, что не только отразили нападение, но и поразили крестоносцев своей силой и доблестью, после чего многие мандаллианские гиганты присоединились к мандалорцам-таунгам, соблазнённые обещаниями о межзвёздных завоеваниях. Не менее важным являлся захват Фенела — проведшего в изоляции, но весьма продвинутого мира, после опустошения которого мандалорские крестоносцы обновили технологическую базу и, как минимум, приобрели чертежи строительства звёздного дредноута. Так как крестоносцы орудовали достаточно близко к торговым маршрутам Республики, к последней стали стекаться слухи об этих свирепых и беспощадных воинах, живущих по собственным законам чести. Хотя Республика настороженно следила за мандалорскими передвижениями, те всё равно провели ряд набегов на поселения за пределами своих границ. Несколько торговцев, уже бывавших в мандалорском секторе, сообщили Республики тревожные вести о народе воинов Мандалора, ведущих планетарные завоевания и вооружённых до зубов всеми передовыми разработками, включая даже республиканские ракетные ранцы. thumb|left|280px|Мандалорский [[Рейд на Искадрелл|рейд на Искадрелл]] В Постмандеронский период истории мандалорцы ещё продолжали наводить ужас на галактику, и одним из их деяний стало тотальное истребление расы с планеты Невута. Считается, что именно это четырёхлетнее противостояние стало поворотным моментом в мандалорской культуре: если раньше крестоносцы рассматривали войну как принесение жертв своим богам, то отныне они поклонялись самой войне, как единственному средству своего существования. По другой легенде, пришедшему к власти Мандалору Неукротимому явилось таинственное видение на Сёгуне, после которого предводитель крестоносцев повёл свой народ к самым тяжёлым испытаниям, какие только могла предложить галактика; с тех пор любая многообещающая кампания, подкреплённая словом Мандалора, приравнивалась к священной. Таким, например, являлся налёт на планету Искадрелл, где крестоносцы освободили многих рабов, включая Антоса Вайрика, из-под гнёта аборигенов-киборгов.Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 48: Демон, часть 2 Более кровавые потери в 4017 ДБЯ понесли рептилоидные обитатели мира Василиск, принявшие решение отравить атмосферу своей родины, надеясь уничтожить заодно и захватчиков. Даже подкрепление Республики'' Rebellion (игра)'' и мастер-джедай Сидрона Диат — впоследствии убитый''Путеводитель по «Сказаниям о джедаях»'' — не смогли помочь василисканцам, однако мандалорцы всё же покинули безжизненную теперь планету, прихватив напоследок большую группу разумных рептилий, превращённых за века в деградировавших боевых животных. Куда более ценной находкой стали бесчисленные штурмовые звереподобные машины, разработанные василисканцами и которые, будучи известные как боевые дроиды-«Василиски», теперь стали неотъемлемой частью мандалорской культуры. Великая война ситхов thumb|right|250px|Мандалорские крестоносцы верхом на «Василисках» В поисках новых завоеваний мандалорцы ринулись вглубь Центральных Миров галактики. Нацелившись на богатую систему Императрицы Тета, крестоносцы захватили соседний каменистый Куар, чьи разрушенные подземные города использовали как плацдарм для дальнейшего нападения на тетанцев.Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн Пользуясь техническим превосходством, агрессоры безо всякого объявления войны атаковали карбонитную фабрику Теты и уничтожили её, чем привлекли внимание тетанских правителей: падшего джедая Улика Кель-Дрому и колдуньи-Крата по имени Алима Кето, самих недавно узурпировавших власть и ставших врагами Республики. Жаждущий сражения с джедаем, Мандалор Неукротимый предложил Улику дуэль, победитель которой получит и звёздную систему, и войско мандалорцев. Приняв условия, Кель-Дрома отправился к травянистым равнинам Куара, где и состоялась дуэль двух предводителей, однако боевые навыки и техника Мандалора не могла сравниться с мощью Тёмной стороны Улика, и после победы своего противника Мандалор Неукротимый поклялся ему в верности. Так как Кель-Дрома также являлся владыкой-ситхом, учеником повелителя Экзара Куна, Сказания о джедаях. Война ситхов 1: На краю урагана мандалорские крестоносцы вошли в Братство ситхов, сформировав первый в истории альянс между ситхами и мандалорцами. Не все из крестоносцев приняли поражение своего, казалось бы, неукротимого лидера: бывший раб Антос Вайрик, поражённый увиденным, вознамерился раскрыть тайну могущества носителей Силы. left|thumb|300px|Мандалорское вторжение на Корусант Совместно с Кратами мандалорцы провели атаку республиканских верфей возле планеты Фоэрост. Пока тетанские истребители расправлялись с системами обороны, воины Мандалора, наконец-то нашедшие свою великую цель, проникли внутрь командного центра, где налётчики заполучили для своего нового правителя три сотни новейших кораблей. Следующей целью Кель-Дромы стал ни много ни мало — сама столица Республики, Корусант, на который владыка-ситх обрушил всю военную мощь. Верхом на «Василисках», мандалорцы выступили в качестве авангарда, сражаясь с корусантскими защитниками, включая рыцарей-джедаев, а попутно — захватив экспериментальную ионную пушку Республики. Хотя силы вторжения могли захватить Галактический город, Улик Кель-Дрома был предан своей союзницей Алимой, приказавшей войскам отступить и позволившей джедаям схватить Улика.Сказания о джедаях. Война ситхов 2: Битва за Корусант Чувствуя подвох со стороны Кето и желая оправдать неожиданное поражение, Мандалор притворился верным генералом колдуньи и приказал своим воинам готовиться к новому сражению, а сам направился на Явин-4, к повелителю Экзару Куну; с его помощью Кель-Дрома был освобождён прямо во время суда.Сказания о джедаях. Война ситхов 3: Суд над Уликом Кель-Дромой Так как именно Мандалор открыл глаза Улика на предательство Кето, тот не отправил мандалорцев вслед за обречённой теперь колдуньей.Сказания о джедаях. Война ситхов 4: Истребление джедаев Вместо этого крестоносцы получили более лакомую цель — планету Ондерон, которую защищали отважные Звериные наездники, передвигавшиеся на крылатых животных. Пока часть мандалорцев помогала ситхам в штурме Оссуса, планеты джедаев, Мандалор Неукротимый лично возглавил высадку на Ондерон. Как и всегда, атака мандалорцев была стремительной и неожиданной для обитателей выбранного мира, и, тем не менее, Наездники не только отреагировали на вторжение, но и принялись сражаться на равных с захватчиками. Небо над столицей Изиз заполонили «Василиски» и крылатые звери-дрекслы, но всё изменило скорое прибытие республиканского флота, что первым делом уничтожил мандалорские орбитальные авианосцы. Не желая сдаваться, но видя огромный численный перевес противника, Мандалор приказал выжившым отступить на ондеронскую луну Дксун, располагавшуюяся достаточно близко и покрытую джунглями, среди которых мандалорцы могли бы затеряться. Для самого Мандалора, совершившего там аварийную посадку, этот шаг принёс погибель: хотя предводитель мандалорцев сражался против окруживших его дксунских зверей, те одолели его. Один из выживших воинов-таунгов, прочёсывавших джунгли, обнаружил маску Мандалора — священный символ лидерства — и, надев её, объявил себя новым Мандалором.Сказания о джедаях. Война ситхов 6: Тёмный повелитель thumb|right|225px|Поражение мандалорцев в небе над Ондероном Великая война ситхов поставила мандалорцев на грань вымирания. Ожидавшие лёгкой победы, мандо'аде потерпели ощутимое фиаско: большинство мандалорцев-таунгов сложило головы вместе с Мандалором Неукротимым, а выжившие чувствовали себя обманутыми и сбитыми с толку. Везде, где собирались кланы, поговаривали о возмездии против джедаев и защищаемой ими Республики, так как не желали больше видеть себя в качестве боевой силы под контролем существ со сверхестественными способностями. Период восстановления Следующие два десятилетия галактика восстанавливалась от ущерба, причинённого последней войной; то же самое касалось и мандо'аде, чей новый лидер — Мандалор Наивысший — принялся активно восполнять потери своего народа. По одной из легенд, Наивысший, как и предшественник, также руководствовался видением на Сёгуне,Кодекс охотника за головами: Из архивов Бобы Фетта и результатом стало следующее: если ранее воины-кочевники захватывали миры, не давая покорённым возможности влиться в свои ряды, то отныне стал происходить отбор для новичков и представитель любой расы мог стать мандо'аде. С этой целью были основаны учебные центры, пропускавшие через себя множество рекрутов, — вроде подземной базы «Единство» на планете Кайллт, что вначале служила перевалочным пунктом, но стараниями мандалорца Ферууна Лерна туда стали стекаться не-таунги, заинтересованные в постижении мандалорских путей.Галактика интриг Более того, крестоносцы больше не опустошали выбранные миры, предпочитая устанавливать на захваченной территории промышленное общество, подкреплённое воинским кодексом. И всё же наплыв будущих воинов из различных миров оказался столь стремительным, что культуру мандо'аде ожидали новые необратимые преобразования. thumb|left|230px|Мандалор Наивысший обещает своим воинам сокрушить Республику... Помимо людей и малочисленных теперь таунгов, мандалорцами становились представители таких рас, как хракианцы, тогрута, деваронцы, налрони, зайгеррианцы, дракмариане и эломины. Уже тогда зародилось движение так называемых нео-крестоносцев, носивших одинаковую броню и славившихся железной дисциплиной. Системы Брешиг и Арда служили мандалорцам в качестве военных кузниц, поставлявших корабли. Свою лепту пожелал принести Антос Вайрик, вскармливающий идею о создании мандалорских адептов Силы, и заинтересовавшиеся мандалорцы предоставили Вайрику всё необходимое. Хотя одержимый зелтронец смог научным путём вырастить опытные образцы, его тренировочный центр на Осадии был разграблен работорговцами, и тогда Вайрик вновь вернулся к Мандалору, готовый на всё ради своих исследований — так родился безжалостный «Доктор Демагол». Между тем, в какой-то период, около сорока мандалорцев было казнено Республикой за то, что те пользовались чрезвычайно убийственным, запрещённым оружием, — а всё потому, что один психически неуравновешенный охотник за головами умертвил этим оружием граждан Республики.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Мандалорские войны thumb|right|270px|...и ведёт их к галактическим завоеваниям Хотя мандо'аде и сами жаждали мести, к новому конфликту возрождающийся народ подтолкнули представители Империи Истинных ситхов, сокрытой на краю галактике втайне от Республики и джедаев. Спустя почти двадцать лет после Великой войны ситхов, посланник Императора ситхов явился к Мандалору Наивысшему с просьбой отыскать одну гробницу и, когда поиски увенчались успехом, ситх не без помощи ментальных трюков убедил Мандалора атаковать Республику.Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Реван Приободрённый ложными обещаниями, Наивысший собрал все кланы и пообещал им скорую победу в «Последней великой битве», которая также обрела название «Натиск», а в историю галактики вошла как Мандалорские войны. Предположительно, Император ситхов желал использовать мандалорцев, чтобы опустошить Республику или хотя бы убрать потенциальных врагов с пути, поскольку занятое ими пространство располагалось между республиканскими мирами и Империей ситхов. Первым делом мандалорцы принялись за новые завоевания во Внешнем Кольце, отрабатывая захватнические тактики и одновременно собирая данные о Республике. Однако, чтобы не слишком провоцировать противника,Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 8: Точка воспламенения, часть 2 своей мишенью они выбирали не связанные с Республикой планеты, каждая из которых становилась для мандалорцев вместилищем военных кузниц, поставщиком рекрутов и источником ресурсов. Исключением являлся Катар, чья коренная раса была безжалостно и почти полностью уничтожена в качестве мести за действия против мандо'аде в прошлом.Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 42: Маски Известно, что в кампаниях Кольца проявили себя такие мандо'аде, как Кандерус Ордо и Ролан Дайр, выигрывавшие сражение за сражением. И Республика, и Орден джедаев отказались участвовать в распрях возле своих границ, что позволило мандалорцам в считанные годы обрести необходимые для галактической войны ресурсы. Главной базой и точкой сбора войск был выбран Дксун,Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords где воины испытывали себя на прочность, сражаясь с местными хищниками. thumb|left|225px|Ранние мандалорские неокрестоносцы Мандалор приложил все усилия, чтобы скрыть свою армаду прямо под боком ничего не подозревающей Республики, но если это ему удавалось, оставалась другая проблема в лице самих войск: разношёрстных, жаждущих славы новобранцев, способных выйти из-под контроля. Тогда ближайший советник Мандалора по имени Кассус Фетт предложил установить порядок, внедрив идеи нео-крестоносцев, в том числе и незыблемую иерархическую структуру,Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 20: Пелена ненависти, часть 2 согласно которой командование зиждилось не на семейных узах, а на опыте и боевых успехах. Новое переосмысление мандалорского пути привело к тому, что мандо'аде облачились в однотипные трёхцветные доспехи и стали проходить перед посвящением глубокую, но скорую идеологическую обработку, благодаря чему возрос порядок и установился контроль. Однако не всем приходились по душе реформы Кассуса Фетта.Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 23: Рыцари страдания, часть 2 Обеспокоенный тем, насколько утончились мандалорские методы войны, ветеран-крестоносец Ролан Дайр заинтересовался причинами, по которым его народ готовился атаковать Республику, и принялся собирать информацию об окружавших Мандалора советниках. Другие мандалорские крестоносцы считали пришедшие изменения слишком радикальными, нехарактерными для мандо'аде, а традиционными принципами, по мнению этих диссидентов, пожертвовали во имя более крупной цели. Те из таких ортодоксов, кто пилотировал мандалорские истребители, даже вносили в них запретные модификации, считая эти звездолёты слишком стандартизированными и неудобными. 260px|right|thumb|Поздние неокрестоносцы различных рас Космолётчики-торговцы, а также джедаи-разведчики, ослушавшиеся приказа Совета, рассказывали о массивных мандалорских передвижениях возле Кольца, и в 3964 ДБЯ их сведения подтвердились: мандалорцы атаковали Республику. Прежде всего они завоевали Ондерон, ударив с его спутника Дксуна, после чего инициировали наступление по трём астрографическим фронтам, уделив особое внимание планете-экуменополису под названием Тарис, охраняемому мощной флотилией Республики. На Суурдже мандо'аде пленили джедаев и затем доставили в лабораторию Демагола, который всё ещё был убеждён в том, что ключ к победе лежит в раскрытии "джедайских секретов". Однако падаван Зейн Керрик помог сбежать своим товарищам, не подозревая, что вместе с ними лабораторию покинул и сам Демагол, поменявшись местами с мандалорцем Роланом Дайром. Пока неокрестоносцы прорывали вражескую оборону,Хронология 9: Мандалорские войны используя огневую мощь своего флота — что включал дредноуты и линкоры, — Мандалор Наивысший узнал о предполагаемой гибели Дайра и распространил среди войск легенду о "Ролане Вопрошающем", из которой выходило так, что даже самый опытный воин убедился в истинности приказов своего предводителя. В то время как республиканский флот терпел сплошные поражения, республиканская армия принялась размещать свои базы прямо в жилых зонах, фактически, прикрываясь гражданскими, отчего мандалорцы пришли в ярость, называя это "защитой без чести".Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 14: Дни страха, часть 2 На планете Серроко было решено преподать урок — её поверхность по приказу Мандалора''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 15: Дни страха, часть 3'' сотрясли ядерные бомбы, уничтожив и вражеские базы, и десятки городов невинных аборигенов-стеребов. Значительно пострадал и Ноун, чья изящная цивилизация олицетворяла собой всё презираемое мандалорцами. Видя все эти разрушения, арканианский бизнесмен Арко Адаска пожелал избавить свою родину от гнёта мандалорцев и устроил своеобразные торги, предметом которых являлось биологическое оружие.Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 17: Ночи гнева, часть 2 На аукцион были приглашены и мандалорцы, но амбиции Адаски вскружили арканианцу голову настолько, что он, шантажируя присутствующих мощью оружия, осмелился рассмотреть мандалорскую армию в качестве собственной боевой силы. Так или иначе, торги завершились перестрелкой, по итогам которой Мандалор покинул арканианскую станцию, не дав Республике и джедаям пленить себя.Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 18: Ночи гнева, часть 3 Сразу после этого мандалорцы наконец-то оккупировали Тарис, продолжая набирать добровольных рекрутов и добивать местное сопротивление. Новобранцев доставляли к ледяной планете Джеббл, где, однако, затем разразилась чума, превращавшая всех в неразумных монстров-ракгулов,Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 26: Вектор, часть 2 и в результате Кассус Фетт был вынужден устроить бомбардировку и здесь.Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 28: Вектор, часть 4 thumb|left|220px|Мандалорцы атакуют академию джедаев Одновременно с новыми победами неокрестоносцев, рвущихся к Центральным Мирам галактики, Демагол продолжал попытки взрастить так называемых мандалорских рыцарей, но потерпел поражение, не раскрыв джедайских секретов.Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 50: Демон, часть 4 Тем не менее, в одном учёный оказался прав: благодаря могуществу Силы джедаи вполне могли сокрушить всех мандо'аде, как это сталось с Мандалором Неукротимым, но, по мнению Ролана Дайра, самим мандалорцам способности джедаев вовсе не требовались, достаточно было лишь сражаться усерднее. Всё же, когда группа джедаев во главе с Реваном и Малаком вступила в войну, у мандалорцев появились-таки их собственные рыцариЗвёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Война, часть 1 — разочарованные в учении Ордена перебежчики, присоединившиеся к мандо'аде, так как те, по мнению мандалорских рыцарей, хотя бы верили в честный бой. Глава этой команды, мастер по имени Дорджандер Кейс вознамерился восстановить баланс сил, создав противовес джедаям Ревана, с целью чего решил атаковать академию джедаев на Дантуине, где учащиеся юнлинги могли стать ценными пополнением для неокрестоносцев.Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Война, часть 3 Однако, поскольку культ семьи прочно укрепился к мандалорской культуре, этим своим шагом Кейс покусился на самое святое — мандалорцы не отбирали детей у их законных родителей и опекунов. Не в последнюю очередь благодаря такому откровению, а ещё — вмешательству Зейна Керрика, мандо'аде покинули Дантуин, оставив Кейса в руках джедаев. Так как сам Мандалор одобрил этот противоречивый рейд, многие его воины засомневались в решениях великого лидера, что не могло не сказаться на текущей войне.Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Война, часть 5 Всё же над галактикой нависла ощутимая угроза, и лишь выступление рыцарей-джедаев Ревана переломило ход конфликта. Хотя неокрестоносцы успешно разорили планету Дуро, обрушившись огненным смерчем «Василисков» на орбитальные города, прибывшие джедаи прогнали врага, не дав свершиться ещё большей катастрофе. Противопоставив мандалорцам их собственную тактику, промышленную мощь Республики и реорганизованное войско, Реван оттеснил противника назад; впоследствии неокрестоносцы потеряли Тарис, Ондерон и Дксун, и даже победа Кассуса Фетта в скоплении Джаги уже ничего не могла изменить. В 3960 ДБЯ, возле Малакора V состоялась Великая последняя битва. В то время как, как корабли схлестнулись в яростной схватке, Реван лично вступил в дуэль с Мандалором Наивысшим и одолел его. Умирая, лидер неокрестоносцев осознал ситхский обман, о чём поведал победителю. Но мандо'аде были обречены и независимо от гибели своего предводителя, так как Реван приказал активировать экспериментальное супероружие, уничтожившее мандалорский флот, правда, вместе с частью республиканских сил. Потеряв и корабли, и своего лидера, мандалорцы потерпели сокрушительное поражение, что привело к их безоговорочной капитуляции. thumb|right|240px|Дуэль Мандалора Наивысшего и рыцаря-джедая Ревана Застой Поскольку маска Мандалора играла священную роль в мандалорском обществе, Реван спрятал эту реликвию, и отныне никто из побеждённых не мог объявить себя новым лидером. Кроме того, по итогам капитуляции мандалорцы были официально разоружены и принуждены к уничтожению «Василисков», не говоря уже о вымирании расы прародителей-таунгов. Всё это в сочетании с самим фактом унизительнейшего поражения ослабило, дезорганизовало могущественную воинскую цивилизацию. Хотя горстка мандалорцев принялась сражаться за власть, а некоторые лидеры кланов были полны решимости отомстить, подавляющее большинство мандо'аде рассеялось по Внешнему Кольцу, где некогда великие воины, а теперь — преисполненные горечью, утратившие честь бродяги принялись добывать кредиты вместо боевой славы. Все они назывались Мандалорскими наёмниками и больше не заботились о таких глупых понятиях, как нравственные ценности или справедливость. В то время как часть из них шла на службу криминальным авторитетам или зарабатывала охотой за головами, а редкие мандо'аде становились известными гладиаторами, наихудшие представители этого народа опускались до обыкновенных бандитов, головорезов, убийц, пиратов и работорговцев. Так как и Реван перешёл на Тёмную сторону, вместе со своими соратниками новоявленный владыка-ситх сам объявил войну Республике, но в этом конфликте мандалорцам уже не было места. Последний таунг-«воин тени» предпринял попытку объединить разобщённые кланы, но без маски Мандалора не преуспел. И всё же отдельные кланы решили не сдаваться, уподобляясь разложившимся собратьям, а — отыскать утраченную маску вместо наёмнической жизни. Очертив круг поиска с учётом близости от Малакора V, эти мандалорцы принялись осуществлять задуманное, и с каждой новой планетой всё больше становилось отчаянных смельчаков, даже отвергших мандалорский путь. Так у них появилась цель, пусть эфемерная, но вновь объединившая мандо'аде. Между тем, Реван вернулся к свету и уничтожил созданную им же Империю ситхов. За время своих странствий джедай познакомился на Тарисе с мандалорцем Кандерусом Ордо, который устал от жизни наёмника и, присоединившись к Ревану, сдружился с тем, кто некогда победил его народ. Позже, в 3954 ДБЯ, и Кандерус, и Реван посетили Реккиад, где помогли найти маску Мандалора, по итогам чего Ордо узнал правду о влиянии ситхов на Мандалорские войны и сам возвысился в качестве нового лидера. Перед тем, как отправиться в Империю Истинных ситхов, Реван попросил друга вернуть сбившихся с пути мандалорцев, и, будучи отныне Мандалором Хранителем, тот поклялся восстановить честь и славу своего народа. Последний, уже умиравший таунг внёс свою лепту, попросив Мандалора сохранить их традиции: так дни «воинов теней» подошли к концу, но характерные для таунгов очертания лиц навсегда стали частью мандалорских шлемов, а песни и законы чести, написанные прародителями, не забывались в течение тысячелетий. thumb|left|220px|Мандалорцы возрождаются на Дксуне Подобно своему предшественнику, Мандалор Хранитель собрал кланы на Дксуне, намереваясь восстановить под знаменем клана Ордо и обещая им вновь занять законное место в галактике. В 3951 ДБЯ их лагерь посетила джедай-Изгнанница, некогда сражавшаяся в битве при Малакоре, и Мандалор принял решение помочь ей одолеть новую угрозу — Триумвират ситхов, способный помешать мандо'аде вновь объединиться. Так мандалорцы окунулись в Ондеронскую гражданскую войну, где выступили на стороне законной королевы Талии и помогли одолеть сепаратиста-генерала Ваклу. Другой немаловажной миссией стала битва при Телосе IV, в ходе которой мандалорцы уничтожили флагман владыки-ситха Дарта Нихилуса. Также во время приключений с Изгнанницей Мандалор отыскал и перенаправил на Дксун как минимум две группы мандалорских наёмников. Великие галактические войны Мандалорцы отмылись от позора и восстановили честь в качестве фракции, стабильно занявшей своё место в галактических делах. Однако, так как страсть к завоеваниям исчезла, спустя три века после Мандалора Хранителя его народ, фактически, оставался сбродом высокопрофессиональных наёмников. Титул Мандалора никто не занимал долгие годы, вследствие чего мандалорские наёмники были рассеяны по галактике, хотя и сохраняли подчёркнуто-независимый статус. Когда Империя Истинных ситхов в 3681 ДБЯ вышла из тени и развязала войну против Республики, она попыталась привлечь на свою сторону мандо'аде, только теперь речь шла о дипломатических переговорах.Хронология 4: Империя меняет стратегию Но поскольку это подразумевало долгосрочную преданность,Дневник мастера Ност-Дюрала (печатное издание) а призвать на войну мандалорцев мог лишь Мандалор, большинство наёмников с подозрением отнеслось к ситхам и отказывались воевать в пользу Империи. Тогда Имперская разведка организовала восхождение нового Мандалора, устроив ему множество побед на джеонозийской арене и сделав чемпионом через подставных ораторов. Этот Мандалор Меньший возглавил свой народ и первым делом позвал участвовать в галактической войне против Республики и Ордена джедаев, тем самым повторив судьбу двух своих предшественников, благодаря которым мандалорцы точно так же воевали под началом ситхов. thumb|right|270px|Мандалорская блокада Не зная, что их чемпион-предводитель является имперской марионеткой, мандалорцы собрались в громадный крейсерский флот и устроили масштабную блокаду важного гиперпространственного маршрута, известного как Хайдианский путь. Блокада переломила ход войны: Корусант и Центральные Миры Республики лишились продовольственных поставок, ровно как и республиканские планеты Внешнего Кольца больше не получали столь необходимых подкреплений. И всё же мандалорская блокада была прорвана, благодаря уловкам контрабандистского объединения и контратаке вражеского флота. Следующие битвы привели к тому, что мандалорское боевое формирование распалось,Хронология 3: Возвращение мандалорцев хотя мандалорка Шей Визла сыграла важную роль в ситхском Разорении Корусанта. Попытавшись сохранить свой статус после такого поражения, Мандалор Меньший организовал очередной турнир Великой охоты, чьи традиции восходили ко временам мандалорского присутствия на Дксуне и в которой мог поучаствовать любой охотник за головами. Вот только для самого Мандалора этот шаг стал фатальным, так как чемпион турнира по имени Артус Лок вызвал на дуэль самого Меньшего и публично умертвил его, после чего сам стал Мандалором Доказавшим. Амбициозный Артус Лок сохранил натянутый, но эффективный союз между ситхами и мандалорцами, но не всем из последних это пришлось по душе. Помня о заветах Мандалора Хранителя, воевавшего против ситхов, группа кланов во главе с Джикольном Кадерой восстала против Артуса, но потерпела поражение. Мандалорцы заимели свой официальный анклав в имперской столице Дромунд-Каас и продолжили выполнять заказы Империи, отметившись на таких планетах, как Татуин, Тарис и Балморра. Наивысшим соблазном по-прежнему являлись сражения против джедаев, величайших воинов галактики; между тем, лучшими из мандо'аде в те времена считались гордые бойцы, что чтили кодекс чести, а худшими — кровожадные убийцы, идущими на всё ради достижения цели. Были такие, кто искал острых ощущений и бросали смертельный вызов окружающим, например, мандалорец Дет Крегг или Клан Шарратт. Поселившийся на Хоте Устрашающий отряд и вовсе отошёл от мандалорских путей, введя практику проведения ритуальных поединков. thumb|left|240px|Мандалорцы на Тарисе На десятом году перемирия, известного как Холодная война, была проведена очередная Великая охота, чемпион которой по итогам вошёл в ряды мандалорцев. Этот же охотник затем умертвил Джикольна Кадеру по особому заказу Мандалора Доказавшего, сразил великого джедая-бойца Джуна Сероса и ликвидировал Джанаруса, Верховного Канцлера Республики. С завершением перемирия и развязыванием Второй Великой галактической войны мандалорцы всё чаще стали выходить на передовую, так многие из них приняли участие в битве за Кореллию. Однако слово Мандалора не помешало некоторым наёмникам воевать против Империи. Мандалорский клан Спар был уничтожен Империей по ложному обвинению в измене, после чего единственная выжившая Акаави Спар принялась мстить ответственным за гибель её сородичей. Мандалорский военачальник Варек Тарн украл планы секретной имперской станции и попытался продать Республике, но не преуспел. Некий Вален Корик ухитрился убить двух владык-ситхов и, приобретя статус врага Империи, отправился в Тёмный храм на Дромунд-Каасе, где в конце концов был одержим ситхскими призраками и убит. Клан Варад, известный за тягу к насилию, отличился ещё и разорением как республиканских, так и имперских колоний, что привело к гибели лидера клана и многих его воинов. Клан Фарр и вовсе вступил в союз с Орденом Ревана, чьи действия вскоре вынудили Республику и Империю временно объединиться против общего врага. Наконец, к другой "третьей силе" — Новой Империи Дарта Малгуса присоединился мандалорец Джиндо Крей, за которым на верную смерть последовали десятки других мандо'аде. Восстание против Вечной Империи thumb|right|245px|Легендарная охотница за головами Шей Визла, стала новым Мандалором, когда Мандалор Доказавший был убит. Когда в галактику вторглась Вечная Империя, мандалорцы выступили против неё, отказываясь подчиняться. Однако, несмотря на успехи, в конечном итоге мандо'аде пришлось защищаться. Их предводитель Мандалор Доказавший был убит, окружённый дроидами-десантниками, на глазах у членов клана Лок, и с тех пор самой позорной смертью стала считаться гибель именно от рук дроидов. Между тем, встал вопрос о выборе нового лидера, и вероятным кандидатом рассматривали ветерана по имени Хомо Фетт, однако он отказался, так как предпочитал участвовать в сражениях, а не планировать их. Таким образом, мандалорцев возглавила легендарная Шей Визла, которая хотя и не имела большого опыта в лидерстве, но всё же продемонстрировала неплохие навыки в том, чтобы вести за собой свой народ. Именно такой предводитель и требовался мандалорцам, а первая же битва, проведённая Визслой в качестве Мандалора Мстителя, стала первой победой кланов за шесть последних месяцев войны. В этом конфликте отличился молодой мандалорский воин Ториан Кадера, наконец, возымевший шанс проявить себя перед своими собратьями-мандалорцами. После исчезновения Чемпиона Великой охоты, с которым путешествовал Кадера, последний вернулся к мандо'аде, откликнувшимся на призыв кланов Мандалора Мстителя. Ториан добровольно вызвался проводить опаснейшие диверсии по Вечному флоту, и благодаря успехам, мастерству и преданности своему народу, Ториан стал новым вождём клана Кадера, а ещё — правой рукой Мандалора, вместе с Хомо Феттом. Нуждаясь в мощной армии, способной помочь захватить дроида GEMINI Прайм, республиканский разведчик Терон Шан связался с новым Мандалором и предложил ей расквитаться с Вечным троном, атаковав фабрику дроидов Вечной Империи на Дарваннисе. Мандалор Мститель согласилась и привела дюжину верных кланов на Дарваннис, где, выступив на стороне Чужеземца, помогла захватить фабрику, сломив защиту объекта. Двадцать восемь мандалорцев погибло здесь, в то время как выжившие провели ритуальную церемонию погребения — котэ кир'ам — и отпели павших товарищей. Поскольку мандалорцы взяли с Дарванниса достаточно припасов, доверенное лицо Чужеземца Лана Бенико поделилась своей обеспокоенностью по поводу перевооружения мандалорцев и даже предложила подстроить всё так, чтобы их потенциально опасный союзники понесли тяжёлые потери. так ил иначе, рейд оказался успешным, и теперь кланы были готовы к полноценной войне против Вечной Империи. С целью закрепления союза Мандалор Мститель удовлетворила просьбу Ториана о вступлении в Вечный Альянс, возглавляемый Чужеземцем. left|260px|thumb|Мандалорцы сражаются с дроидами-десантниками Вечной Империи После того, как война была окончена, Мандалор продолжала помогать Альянсу в восстановлении Галактики. Ирония заключалась в том, что кланы были вынуждены работать рука об руку со своим бывшим врагом, — контрабандисткой Хайлой Визс, пробившей мандалорскую блокаду тридцать лет назад. Вместе они помогли Вечному Альянсу обеспечить бесперебойное снабжение от пиратов или других, достаточно жадных преступников, и избежать кризиса ресурсов, начавшим охватывать галактику. После того, как Вечная Империя была побеждена, Республика и Империя ситхов вернулись к открытому конфликту. В этот период Шей Визла столкнулась с проблемами, угрожавшими её руководству. Перед налётом на Дарваннис оставшиеся в живых члены клана Лок и другие единомышленники-мандалорцы выказали неповиновение Мандалору Мстителю и, находясь под предводительством Мирли Лок, отправились на Ондерон, где стали группой Аш'ад. Здесь эти раскольники охотились за честью и славой, заключив соглашение с нынешним Королём Ондерона Петрифом. Однако Мандалор вскоре обнаружила их местонахождение и попросила Коммандера Альянса разыскать Аш'ад, снять с них доспехи и окончательно очистить это пятно позора.Star Wars: The Old Republic: Onslaught Проблема доставила и другая группа — Дар'манда — руководимая безжалостным Индиго и имевшая дурную репутацию на горнодобывающей станции Мек-Ша. В отличие от Аш'ад, которые по-прежнему считали себя мандалорцами, несмотря на нарушение одного из принципов Резол'наре, Дар'манда полностью отстранились от культуры, нося свои мандалорские доспехи в знак насмешливой гордости. Позже Мандалор Мститель участвовала в битве за Кореллию, вновь выступив на стороне Коммандера Альянса. Новые войны ситхов thumb|210px|right|Мандалорцы атакуют войска [[Тёмный подлорд|Тёмного подлорда во время Новых войн ситхов.]] Во время Новых войн ситхов мандалорцы воевали и против джедаев, и против ситхов. Они противостояли загадочному тёмному лордов ситхов, известному как Тёмный подлорд. Во время первой четверти войн они забольшие деньги заключили соглашение с мастером-джедаем Мурртаггом о совместном нападении на лагерь врага. Пока в битве при Малреве IV мандалорцы исполняли роль диверсантов и брали удар на себя, Мурргатт проник во вражескую крепость и убил лорда ситхов, но сам пал на Тёмную сторону. Примерно в 1500 ДБЯ мандалорский боевой тренер Джайнг, бывший ударный солдат-неокрестоносец, встретил молодого ген'дая по имени Дурдж, который позже стал известным охотником за головами. Джайнг взял Дурджа под свою опеку, стал его обучать и прививать традиции мандалорцев.Прототипы Некоторое время спустя в одном кибернеском центре во Внешнем Кольце они оба прошли оперцию по совмещению их организмов с боевыми доспехами. Процедура прошла успешно, но неожиданно в лабораторию ворвалась група мандалорцев Ана Каспа, у которого до этого врач, проводивший операцию, украл ситхский артефакт Трость Императора. В завязавшемся бою Джайнг был смертельно ранен, но атака была отбита. Известно, что Ан Касп, будучи Мандалором, был втянут в войну с ситхами, однако неясно, каков был исход противостояния. Столетия спустя воинов в мандалорских доспехах видели в лагере ситхов во время битве за Амбрию. Однако непонятно, сражались ли мандалорцы на стороне ситхов, оказались в лагере во время атаки или просто кто-то из ситхов носил мандалорские доспехи. С окончанием войны и началом мирного тысячелетия мандалорцы начали забывать своё военное прошлое и по прошествии нескольких веков их общество стало менее клановым и более ориентированным на наёмничество. Новые мандалорцы thumb|270px|Новые мандалорцы, отказавшиеся от наследия предков. В 738 ДБЯ Республика и джедаи, обеспокоенные ростом воинственности в мандалорском обществе, нанесли по ним упреждающий удар, вошедший в историю как Мандалорская чистка. Этот конфликт опустошил Мандалорский сектор и превратил часть поверхности Мандалора в бесплодную пустыню из белого песка.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: New Battlefronts: The Visual Guide Многие кланы воинов были раздроблены, но в этот же период на Мандалоре возникла фракция Новых мандалорцев, полагавших, что залогом выживания их народа было принятие иделов мира, нейтралитета и терпимости. Они отказались от соблюдения многих предписаний Канонов чести и приняли идеологию пацифизма. Они возвели города-био-кубы прямо посреди негостеприимных мандалорских пустынь. Те мандалорцы из их общества, кто отказались меняться, были изгнаны на спутник Мандалора Конкордию. Традиционные мандалорские доспехи стали редко встречаться в столице Новых мандалорцев Сандари и другом оплоте Новых мандалорцев, соседней планете Калевала. Хотя к этому пацифистскому обществу примкнули множество мандалорцев, некоторые кланы продолжили идти по пути, выбранному столетия назад. Они проживали в незатронутых конфликтом регионах Мандалора и называли себя Ака'лиитами («верные» на мандо'а). В их обществе по-прежнему использовался титул Манд'алора.The Essential Guide to Warfare Около 200 ДБЯ ака'лииты устроили геноцид итулланцев. Сто лет спустя лидер мандалорцев был убит охотником за головами Дурджем. Мандалорцы отомстили, поймав убийцу и подвергнув его жестоким пыткам, но Дурдж смог сбежать. После этого он впал в анабиоз, чтобы залечить ранения. Примерно в этот же период времени неизвестные мандалорцы вырезали семью Риика.Джедай: Шаак Ти Мандалорская гражданская война 250px|thumb|left|Мандалорцы и пленённый джедай. В 60 ДБЯ произошёл раскол в рядах ака'лиитов. Агрессивная группа, известная как «Дозор смерти», выступила против Джастера Мерила, возглавлявшего Истинных мандалорцев из-за предложенного им Кодекса суперкоммандос. Проведённая Мерилом культурная реформа напрашивалась со времён геноцида итулланцев: Мерил считал, что желающие сражаться мандалорцы должны быть не налётчиками, а высокооплачиваемыми наёмниками. Лидер «Дозора смерти» Тор Визсла выступал за возвращение к жестоким порядкам прошлого, ведение масштабных завоеваний''Джанго Фетт: Сезон открыт, часть 1'' и уничтожение Новых мандалорцев. Хотя Истинные мандалорцы не проявляли агрессию по отношению к Новым мандалорцам, те не могли объединиться с ними против «Дозора», поскольку отвергали насилие даже в виде новаторского воинского Кодекса Мерила. В результате между ака'лиитами началась гражданская война, в которой Новые мандалорцы хранили нейтралитет. В гражданской войне участвовали многие влиятельные мандалорские кланы, но большинство мандалорцев, особенно те, кто не жили на Мандалоре, держались в стороне. В 58 ДБЯ война пришла на мирную планету Конкорд-Доун, Тор Визсла попытался убить Джастера, но благодаря помощи местного мальчика по имени Джанго Фетт, чью семью Тор убил, Джастер и его последователи избежали ловушки. Шесть лет спустя казалось, что с «Дозором смерти» покончено. Однако Визсла настиг Джастера и мандалорцев на удалённой планете Корда XI, где те помогали местным оборонным силам в борьбе с повстанцами, и из-за предательства мандалорца Монтросса Джастер был убит в сражении.Джанго Фетт: Сезон открыт, часть 2 thumb|left|250px|[[Джанго Фетт ведёт мандалорцев в бой в Битве за Галидраан.]] Протеже Джастера, Джанго, занял его место, несмотря на унизительные высказывания Монтросса, что их «поведёт в бой ребенок». Пребывание Джанго в статусе мандалора закончилось в 44 ДБЯ, когда Тор Визсла сговорился с губернатором Галидраана, чтобы заманить Истинных мандалорцев в ловушку. Когда воины Джанго прибыли на Галидраан по вызову местных властей, чтобы подавить восстание, губернатор связался с Высшим советом джедаем и обвинил Истинных мандалорцев в убийстве политических актвистов, женщин и детей. На Галидраан прибыл отряд джедаев во главе с мастером Дуку, который потребовал, чтобы мандалорцы сложили оружие. Те отказались, и началась битва, в которой погибли все мандалорцы, за исключением Джанго.Джанго Фетт: Сезон открыт, часть 3 Фетта передали губернатору, который сделал его рабом. Два года спустя Фетт вырвался на свободу и смог найти и убить Визслу.Джанго Фетт: Сезон открыт, часть 4 В «Дозоре смерти» начался раскол, и группировка устроила ба'слан шев'ла, то есть «стратегическое исчезновение». Потеря боевых товарищей и годы рабства изменили Джанго, и тот сложил с себя титул Мандалора и стал простым охотником за головами. Граф Дуку запомнил Джанго и позднее, когда Дуку покинул Орден джедаев, нанял его для создания армии клонов. После катастрофы на Галидраане Истинные мандалорцы и «Дозор смерти» перестали быть значимой силой в Галактике, и разбираться с последствиями войны пришлось Новым мандалорцам под руководством их нового лидера, герцогини с Калевалы Сатин Крайз. Отдельные воины, хранившие верность традициям и в то же время отказывавшиеся примкнуть к «Дозору», стали известны как Старые мандалорцы. Среди них были мандалорцы Нэма Беройи, переселившиеся из Мандалорского сектора на Влемот-Порт.Friends Like These thumb|left|180px|Коммандос Призрачного отряда Незадолго до 32 ДБЯ, когда Палпатин был простым сенатором, коррумпированный губернатор Мандалора Врокс начал отправлять воинов Мандалорских вооруженных сил в походы против соседних систем. Целью нападений был банальный грабеж. Кроме того, Врокс запустил производство запрещенных боевых дроидов модели «Джаггернаут». Вскоре Республика выслала армию вместе с несколькими джедаями, включая Воли Квану, чтобы положит конец нападениям и прекратить производство дроидов. Произошла кровавая битва, приведшая к почти полному уничтожению мандалорцев-коммандос Призрачного отряда и пленению Врокса. Войны клонов Мандалорское наследие в ВАР thumb|150px|right|Клоны [[Джанго Фетта.]] Поскольку Джанго Фетт стал прототипом для солдат Великой армии Республики, созданной на Камино, многие элементы культуры Мандо'аде проникли в Великую армию Республики. Свой вклад внесли Куэ'валь Дар, набранные Джанго сержанты-инструкторы для обучения клонов-коммандос; наиболее известными среди них были Кэл Скирата и Вэлон Вэу. Кэл Скирата тренировал ЭРК-Ноль, и они считали его своим отцом. Кэл привил мандалорскую культуру и обучил языку ЭРК-Ноль и клонов-коммандос. В результате культура и язык распространились в рядах клонов, и военные песни, например, «Воде Ан» и «Ярость воинов тени», стали обычным способом поднять боевой дух, хотя некоторые клоны не испытывали благоговения перед мандалорским наследием. Во время войны клоны оказывались в сложных ситуациях и часто несли тяжёлые потери, несмотря на полученную мандалорскую подготовку. Однако после образования Галактической Империи и превращения их в штурмовиков их ряды пополнили другие клоны и обычные призывники. Маловероятно, что Империя продолжала пользоваться услугами мандалорцев и бойцов «Дозора смерти» для тренировки новобранцев или создания клонов, так что новые клоны Фетта росли без изучения мандалорского наследия и когда-то состоящая исключительно из клонов Джанго Фетта армия потеряла связь с мандалорцами. Но многие ушедшие в отставку клоны-коммандос и обычные солдаты Войн клонов женились и переехали на соседние с Мандалором планеты. В конце концов, Мандалор стал считаться родным миром мандалорцев и часто использовался для обучения новых воинов. Новые мандалорцы и «Дозор смерти» В начале войны Мандалор соблюдал в войне нейтралитет, следуя идеологии главенствующей фракции Новых мандалорцев. В 22 ДБЯ КНС заключила союз с губернатором Конкордии и тайным лидером «Дозора смерти» Пре Визслой, чтобы помочь ему свергнуть режим Сатин Крайз и захватить власть на Мандалоре. Мандалорцы из «Дозора» осуществили несколько диверсий на республиканских военных объектах: в частности, один из них попытался устроить диверсию на республиканском крейсере, но потерпел неудачу и покончил с собой. Эти события вкупе с ложными слухами привели к тому, что Республика начала подозревать Сатин Крайз в подготовке армии мандалорцев для борьбы с Республикой. Мастер-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби отправился на Мандалор, чтобы разобраться в ситуации. Джедай и герцогиня изобличили Пре Визслу как лидера «Дозора» и союзника сепаратистов. Сенат решил разместить на Мандалоре республиканские войска, чтобы помешать «Дозору» захватить власть, однако Крайз выступила против, полагая, что это могло превратить планету в военную цель для КНС. Когда Сатин отправилась на Корусант на корабле «Корона» чтобы выступить перед Сенатом, сенатор Новых мандалорцев Тал Меррик устроил на неё покушение с помощью трёх зондов-ликвидаторов. Когда покушение закончилось неудачей, корабль взяли на абордаж дроиды сепаратистов. Тем не менее, отряды клонов во главе с Кеноби и Скайуокером отразили это нападение и спасли Сатин от Меррика. thumb|left|250px|Воины «Дозора смерти» во главе с Пре Визслой. На Корусанте Сатин заявила Сенату, что её правительство способно справиться с угрозой «Дозора смерти» без вмешательства Республики. В ответ на это Верховный Канцлер Палпатин продемонстрировал Сенату изменённую голозапись речи заместителя министра Новых мандалорцев Джерека, в которой подчёркивалась необходимость республиканской оккупации. Тем временем на Конкордии Пре Визсла готовил своих людей к вторжению на Мандалор. Визсла действовал в соответствии с планом графа Дуку и Дарта Сидиуса, полагавших, что военное присутствие Республики на Мандалоре могло вызвать недовольство народа и подготовить почву для захвата власти «Дозором». Мандалорец из «Дозора» дважды попытался убить герцогиню на Корусанте, что окончательно убедило Сенат в угрозе со стороны «Дозора». Без участия Крайз Сенат проголосовал за оккупацию планеты. Позже Сатин Крайз заполучила подлинную запись речи Джерека. Прослушав запись, сенаторы пересмотрели своё решение и Мандалор сохранил свой нейтралитет. После срыва планов вторжения на Мандалор «Дозор смерти» разорвал свой союз с сепаратистами и в дальнейшем пытался свергнуть режим Новых мандалорцев самостоятельно, что впоследствии и произошло. Визсле удалось преподнести себя как освободителя после того, как тот избавил Сандари от вторгишихся бандитов «Чёрного солнца» (с которыми он был в сговоре). Тем не менее, его правление было недолгим, и после гибели Сатин Крайз и Визслы начался хаос, приведший к ослаблению и расколу Новых мандалорцев. Мандалорцы и КНС Один из солдат-клонов, боец ЭРК по имени Альфа-Ø2, или Спар, дезертировал из армии и навсегда изменил мандалорцев. Джанго Фетт принимал участие в подготовке ЭРК, и из-за этого Альфа-Ø2 сохранил воспоминания Джанго. Он появился на Мандалоре и начал восстановление мандалорских суперкоммандос, превратив их в Мандалорских защитников и набрав бойцов из местных сил правопорядка и воинов «Дозора смерти». Одержав победу над раздробленными Новыми мандалорцами, Альфа-Ø2 стал Мандалором Восстановителем и примкнул со своими воинами к Конфедерации независимых систем, памятуя о разгроме Истинных мандалорцев Республикой и джедаями. Среди его воинов были Тобби Дала и будущий мандалор Фенн Шиса, по совету которого Альфа-Ø2 выдавал себя за представителя клана Фетт. Спар и его Защитники захватили предприятия компании «Мандал-Моторс» в Келдабе и использовали для перевооружения их продукцию, например, корабли типа «Преследователь». На предприятиях КНС началось производство боевых легионеров серии BL — боевых дроидов, усиливших ряды армии мандалорцев.Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Дроиды thumb|240px|Мандалорцы, погибшие на Заадже В 21 ДБЯ мандалорцы потерпели поражение в битве на Нулле''Звёздные войны. Республика 65: Демонстрация Силы, часть 1, а в 20 ДБЯ — в битве за Нью-Холстис, хотя в последнем случае и нанесли значительный урон воевавшему против них 327-му звёздному корпусу, потерявшему около 60 % личного состава. Множество мандалорцев погибло на Заадже.Звёздные войны. Республика 67: Навечно молодые'' Незадолго до окончания Войн клонов мандалорцы провели несколько молниеносных операций против важных республиканских планет, включая Камино и Нью-Борналекс. Но после операции на Норвале II в живых остались только трое: Спар, Фенн Шиса и Тобби Дала. Мандалорцы и Галактическая Империя Сразу вслед за провозглашения в 19 ДБЯ Галактической Империи имперское правительство приняло решение о строительстве в Мандалорском секторе оперативной базы и размещении на планете Мандалор имперского гарнизона. Первоначально мандалорские кланы увидели в правительстве Галактического Императора Палпатина источник финансирования за аренду земли и предложений высоко оплачиваемой работы.Республиканские коммандос: Приказ 66 Так, несколько предприимчивых мандалорцев продали имперской армии парк развлечений Город костей, выстроенный несколькими годами ранее на северной окраине Келдабе, под видом древнего мандалорского храма, чья магическая мощь имела огромное влияние на мандалорцев. В обустройстве на Мандалоре имперцам оказывали помощь бывшие члены Куэ'валь дар и сторонники мандалорского супрематизма Дред Прист и Исабет Реу.Имперские коммандос: 501-й thumb|250px|Фенн Шиса и Тобби Дала — лидеры антиимперского сопротивления Однако провозгласивший себя мандалором спустя несколько дней после галактического переворота Фенн Шиса предполагал, что в планы Палпатина в первую очередь входил контроль над месторождениями мандалорского железа и склонных к независимой жизни вооружённых существ. Под влиянием Кэла Скираты, долгое время наблюдавшего за деятельностью Палпатина на посту канцлера и понимавшего, что тот не предпринимал никаких временных решений, Шиса окончательно убедился в мысли о неизбежном конфликте мандалорцев и Империи в будущем. Понимая, что на тот момент мандалорцы, обескровленные Галидрааном и Войной клонов, не могли напрямую противопоставить Империи адекватную военную мощь, Шиса сделал ставку на подготовку тайных партизанских отрядов, способных нанести Империи внезапный удар. Потенциальному противостоянию мандалорцев с Империей способствовал тот факт, что после Приказа 66 из бывшей республиканской армии на Мандалор дезертировали мандалорские наёмники и военные специалисты, работавшие в составе сил особого назначения Великой армии Республики, инструкторы, обучавшие клонов-коммандос, а также значительное количество самих клонов-коммандос и ЭРК. Клан Скирата, хоть и отказался участвовать в подготовке к партизанской войне, всё же внёс существенный вклад в безопасность Мандалора: после того, как Империя применила против непокорной планеты Гибад биологическое оружие, созданное на основе нановируса FG36, члены клана сумели разработать нейтрализующую его вакцину и распространить её среди мандалорцев, сделав неэффективным потенциальное применение имперского оружия. Развивая своё присутствие на Мандалоре, Имперское бюро снабжения предложила восьми миллионов кредитов за права разработки бескара в районе Токуриша, а также сделала у «Мандал-Моторс» заказ на триста действующих тюремных кораблей с укреплением из бескара (восстановление законсервированных кораблей и строительство новых), а также на специализированное оборудование из мандалорского железа, включая кандалы, клетки, укрепленные двери. Таким образом Палпатин, знавший о том, что секретом обработки бескара владели только мандалорские кузнецы, хотел обезопасить себя от любой потенциальной угрозы со стороны владевших Силой существ Галактики и в то же время предотвратить попадание изделий из бескара в руки врагов Империи. thumb|left|180px|Проимперские работорговцы издеваются над рабом в Городе костей Со временем опасения Фенна Шисы подтвердились: когда Галактическая Империя набрала силу, её присутствие на Мандалоре становилось всё более и более бесцеремонным. Имперцы начали вести открытую добычу залежей бескара,Наследие Силы: Жертва а большая часть мандалорского населения оказалась в рабстве и в этом статусе стала использоваться для выполнения горнодобывающих работ. Также Империя стала набирать на Мандалоре рабов для отправки на заводы и фермы, снабжавшие имперскую военную машину. Для этой цели Империя допустила на планету работорговцев, которым оказывала вооружённую защиту. В свою очередь, мандалорское сопротивление, объявившее себя возрождённой организацией Мандалорских защитников, под командованием Защитников первого поколения, Фенна Шисы и Тобби Далы, почти двадцать лет боролась против имперской оккупации, вызывая гнев Империи.Звездные войны, выпуск 68: Поиски начинаются Несмотря на тяжёлое положение Мандалора, мандалорская кораблестроительная промышленность поддерживала достаточно высокие объёмы производства. Так, спустя несколько лет после окончания Войн клонов компания «Mandal Hypernautics» начала производство корвета типа корветов типа «Крестоносец», созданного конструктором Дейнаром Леном и холодно встреченного в Галактической Империи. «Крестоносцы» широко использовались мандалорцами во время их операций по всей Галактике. За пределами Мандалора мандалорцы продолжали трудиться наёмниками и охотниками за головами, хотя их влияние и внутренняя сплочённость заметно упали. Так, мандалорец Хитьямун Крис, любимый племянник самого мандалора, порвал со своим кланом и стал виго Чёрного солнца, хотя и после разрыва сохранял связи с родной культурой: его отношения с голозвездой Джавул Чарн начались с того, что последняя исполняла цикл песен о людях-иммигрантах на Мандалоре, до слёз растрогавших виго, а подчинённые Криса носили на операциях мандалорскую броню.Закулисные игры thumb|240px|Гибель вождя мандалорского клана над Мандалором В 1 ДБЯВо вступительных титрах видеоигры «Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption» говорится, что Тайбер Занн освободился из тюрьмы в тот момент, когда Альянс повстанцев нанёс первый удар по Империи и разыскивал боевую станцию «Звезда Смерти I». Консорциум Занна инициировал несколько пиратских рейдов на корабли снабжения «Mandal Hypernautics», чтобы склонить вождей мандалорских кланов к сотрудничеству и передаче расширявшейся преступной империи Тайбера Занна производившихся ею звёздных кораблей и новейших моделей наземной боевой техники. Во время одного из таких нападений погиб один из клановых вождей. Вскоре, чтобы добиться прекращение огня, компания была вынуждена начать поставку Консорциуму корветов типа «Крестоносец» организации Занна. После этого пиратские налёты на компанию продолжились, несмотря на запрет Занна, и для их прекращения тому пришлось казнить вышедшего из подчинения пиратского капитана. Вскоре большая часть флота Консорциума Занна состояла из кораблей мандалорской компании.Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption, миссия «Raid Mandal Hypernautics Shipments» Закрепляя свой успех, Консорциум Занна принял решение похитить мандалорского Верховного стратега, предположительного лидера Мандалорского ополчения. Истребители Консорциума, спрятавшись в поясе астероидов вблизи Мандалора, они нанесли внезапный удар по кораблям Стратега, летевшего на звёздном разрушителе типа «Венатор». Уничтожив внезапным ударом мандалорские истребители «V-wing», пираты дождались появления корабля Стратега и, расстреляв эскорт, взяли «Венатор» на абордаж и захватили Стратега.Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption thumb|left|250px|Мандалорские защитники сражаются с работорговцами Ко временам Галактической гражданской войны верховную имперскую власть на Мандалоре представлял шимхольт, известный как Суприма, ещё больше усиливший гнёт Империи над народом Мандалора.Aliens in the Empire Под его руководством работорговцы провели конфискацию брони у жителей Мандалора. Около 3 ПБЯ Тобби Дала предпринял попытку проникновения в Город костей, где содержались многие из его порабощенных родственников, с намерением спасти их. Однако операция окончилась провалом, и Дала был захвачен имперцами. Несмотря на это, Шиса продолжал борьбу, предпринимая ударные рейды против рабовладельцев, использовавших Мандалор как перевалочную базу своих операций. За голову Шисы была назначена награда, которая привела на Мандалор охотника за головами Денгара. Однако вскоре Денгар сам оказался в руках Защитников, и Шиса заключил сделку с имперцами, пообещав передать им Денгара в обмен на освобождение своего соратника. Однако прежде, чем обмен состоялся, Денгара освободила из заключения в расположенного в лесу лагеря одна из лидеров Альянса повстанцев принцесса Лея Органа, оказавшаяся на Мандалоре в поисках Бобы Фетта и пленённого им Хана Соло. thumb|180px|Сражение в Городе костей В результате предательства Денгара Лея Органа и её дроид C-3PO попала в имперский плен и привезена в Город костей. В попытке освобождения Органы и Далы Фенн Шиса проник в Город костей, переодевшись в штурмовика. Ему удалось освободить пленников, но при попытке бегства, поддержанной извне атакой Защитников, Тобби Дала получил смертельное ранение.Звёздные войны, выпуск 69: Смерть в Городе костей В результате Шиса и Дала бежали из комплекса на угнанном аэроспидере, а Дала сумел взорвать Город костей, убив при этом себя и Суприму. Несмотря на гибель Далы, мандалорцы смогли освободиться от имперского господства и освободить большое количество рабов, значительная часть которых вступила в ряды Мандалорских защитников. Это позволило Защитникам вступить в открытое сражение с имперским гранд-адмиралом Милтином Такелом, который был назначен Империей ответственным за Мандалорский сектор, и изгнать его из Мандалорского пространства. Мандалорцы и Новая Республика thumb|left|270px|Победа новореспубликанцев и мандалорцев над флотом нагаев при Эндоре В 4 ПБЯ Мандалорская система подверглась нападению воинственных нагаев, вторгшихся в Галактику из карликовой галактики Огненный кулак. Мандалорские защитники смогли ценой больших потерь отразить вторжение нагайских войск на Мандаллию, но потерпели поражение при их атаке на Мандалор и отступили на располагавшуюся на Лесистом спутнике Эндора базу Альянса свободных планетStar Wars 101: Far, Far Away — временного галактического правительства, в которое был реформирован Альянс за восстановление Республики после его победы при Эндоре. После этого мандалор Фенн Шиса принял решение о союзе мандалорцев с Альянсом свободных планет в отражении нагайской агрессии. Мандалорские корабли приняли участие в космической битве над Эндором. thumb|240px|Фенн Шиса среди союзников на Сайджо Тем не менее вскоре стало известно, что вторжение нагаев было вызвано их попыткой освобождения от ига тофов. Мандалорские защитники согласились помочь нагаям освободить их собственный родной мир, планету Наги.The University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Life: The Marvel Series В частности, Фенн Шиса в составе сводного отряда Новой Республики и Империи участвовал в освобождении от тофов планеты Сайджо.Star Wars 107: All Together Now После образования Новой Республики мандалорцы отклонили предложение вступить в неё, предпочтя сохранить свою независимость. Несмотря на дружеские отношения лично Фенна Шисы с рядом высокопоставленных новореспубликанцев, часть мандалорцев воевала на стороне остатков Галактической Империи. Так, во время одного из таких сражений после поражения имперцев отряд из нескольких сотен мандалорцев захватил тринейтрониумную энергостанцию на главной обитаемой планете системы, угрожая в случае атаки новореспубликанских сил взорвать энергетические установки, что стерилизовало бы планету, убив все три с половиной миллиарда местных жителей. В результате главе Управления специальных операций Новой Республики генералу Лэндо Калриссиану пришлось, используя личные связи, привлекать к переговорам лично Фенна Шису.Люк Скайуокер и тени Миндора Вскоре Мандалорские защитники под командованием Фенна Шиса вновь вступили в военный союз с Новой Республикой, сыграв ключевую роль во время битвы при Миндоре против лорда Шэдоуспауна. Вместе с десантниками Ударного отряда быстрого реагирования несколько сотен мандалорских суперкоммандос высадились на поверхность Миндора и, вступив в бой со штурмовиками-тенями, атаковали и частично захватили Базу теней. Затем вместе с временно перешедшими под влиянием Люка Скайуокера штурмовиками они обеспечивали эвакуацию с Миндора захваченных Шэдоуспауном пленных, а когда штурмовики неожиданно открыли огонь по пленным — предпринимали действия по их защите до тех пор, пока управлявший ими Шэдоуспаун не был уничтожен. Спустя два десятка лет после битвы при Явине каминоанка Тон Ви наняла охотника за головами Бобу Фетта, чтобы тот убил Фенна Шису в отместку за нападение Мандалорских защитников на её родную планету во время Войн клонов. В 21 ПБЯ Фетт выследил Шису на планете Сёгун , но прежде чем смог выполнить заказ, они были окружены севветами. Шиса, всё ещё веря в то, что, несмотря на службу Бобы Империи, член клана Фетт мог стать наилучшим мандалором, спас Бобе Фетту жизнь, но сам при этом получила тяжёлые ранения, помешавшие ему вырваться из окружения. Чтобы не оставлять Шису севветам, чтобы тот погиб, как он считал, «гнилой смертью», Фетт убил Шису из милосердия, но прежде умирающий Шиса добился от Фетта обещания сменить его на посту мандалора. Поскольку с юных лет Боба был обучен отцом быть верным данному обещанию, он вернулся на Мандалор со шлемом Шисы и стал новым лидером мандалорцев.Наследие Силы: Откровение При Фетте Мандалорские защитники перестали быть исключительно силами самообороны и стали наёмной армией.. В память о Шисе в Бралсине, пригороде Келдабе, был возведён мемориал. Юужань-вонгская война и Галактический Альянс left|thumb|[[Боба Фетт]] В 24 ПБЯ мандалорцы были одними из первых, кто узнал о захватчиках. Охотник за головами Горан Бевийн встретился в баре «Джараниз» на Нар-Шаддаа с неким Удиленом. Им являлся Ном Анор, работающий под прикрытием. Он просил убить политика Толота Б'лефа с Тер-Эббса, что принесло бы на планету беспорядки. Горан старался не браться за политические убийства, но всё же связался с Манадалором и тот, зная о финансовых трудностях на ферме Бевийна, посоветовал согласиться на контракт. Ему щедро заплатили за выполнение, а Ном Анор впоследствии предлагал работу другим наёмным мандалорцам, выходя на связь даже с Бобой Феттом. Спустя год Ном Аном всё ещё действовал под именем Удилен. Он отправился на Мандалор, чтобы встретиться с Бобой Феттом в Келдабе. Фетту очень не понравился Ном Анор, скрывающий информацию и разбрасывающийся тонкими угрозами, но мандалорцы нуждались в деньгах, поэтому он принял контракт. Боба прибыл в место назначения с шестью напарниками: Горан Бевийн, Бриика и Динуа Джебан, Чам и Сувар Детта, Тирок Вон. Мандалорцы стали свидетелями прибытия огромного флота юужань-вонгов. Фет и Бевийн были приглашены на борт миид ро'ика, где узнали настоящую личность Удилена. Ном Анор рассказал о планах юужань-вонгов захватить Галактику и обратить всех в свою веру или убить, а также продемонстрировал, как они могут превращать живых существ в покорных рабов. Манадлорцы были сильно обескуражены увиденным, но Фетт оставался уверенным и выдвигал свои условия сотрудничества. Он тщательно подбирал слова, чтобы обойти свой моральный кодекс. Уже тогда он пришёл в выводу, что мандалорцы выступят против захватчиков, но некоторое время всё же будут работать на них, чтобы собрать больше информации. thumb|200px|right|Боба Фетт и Мандалорские защитники во время Юужань-вонгской войны Собрав некоторые образцы на борту миид ро'ика, а также записи с визоров шлема, Фетт и Бевийн планировали отдать информацию Новой Республике, но зная о возможности вонгов маскироваться под человека, они решили действовать более осторожно. Через неделю после падения Хельски захватчики дали мандалорцам новое задание на Биргисе. Мандалорцы вполне убедительно штурмовали космопорт, а на деле искали лицо, которое сможет передать собранную информацию о вонгах и о двух их следующих целях Новой Республике. Следующая возможность передать информацию выпала, когда с Феттом связался субалтерн Бур'лорр и сообщил, что преследует джедая Кубариэта на Новой Хольге. Зная, что джедай почувствует искренность их намерений, Боба попросил оставить его поимку мандалорцам. Хоть и не сразу, но Кубариэт поверил мандалорцам, и те передали ему информацию и помогли покинуть планету. Прибывший на место Бур'лорр потребовал объяснений, подозревая предательство. Бевийн срезал виллип с его плеча, после чего задушил юужань-вонга дробильными перчатками. Чуть позже выяснилось, что Бриика была ранена амфижезлом, и скончалась на борту «Раба I». Её дочь, Динуа, удочерил Горан Бевийн. Через две недели Фетт встретился с Кубариэтом на Ворпа'е. Там они заключили договор, согласно которому мандалорцы продолжали шпионить за вонгами, а в Новой Республике считались врагами. Фетт согласился терпеть попытки убийства, ради получения разведданных. Он предоставил накопленную информацию и биологические образцы, попросив взамен, чтобы все узнали о том, что мандалорка Бриика Джебан погибла, спасая гражданина Новой Республики. На Раксус-Прайме Фетт основал тренировочный полигон, где начал тайную подготовку мандалорских сил против юужань-вонгов. Спустя несколько месяцев после начала войны Хан Соло по наводке жены оказался у Раксус-Прайма, где его подбили. Фетт натравил на него своих бойцов, отсеивая проигравших. Подтверждая свою легенду, он сказал Соло вернуться на Корусант и сказать Лее, что мандалорцы возвращаются, и собираются работать на самых богатых — юужань-вонгов. Ближе к концу войны обман вскрылся, и юужань-вонги из мести атаковали Мандалор. Они уничтожили большую часть лесов и убили треть населения планеты. Многие укрылись в подземных туннелях, что спасло им жизнь. Общими силами мандалорцы отбили атаку, забрав почти в два раза больше жизней юужань-вонгов. Теперь Фетт смог открыто выступить против захватчиков, и нанёс удары по Толатину и Гиндину, освободив их.Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила Мандалорцы помогли защитить Калуулу, разместив после штаб-квартиру на её орбитальной станции. Спустя месяц на планету прибыли Хан и Лея Соло со спасёнными пленниками. Интерес к планете вновь возрос, и юужань-вонги атаковали станцию. Манадлорцы дали отпор, а Фетт даже спас жизнь Хану. Вонги посчитали мандо'аде воинами, достойными плена, из-за чего внимание к ним усилилось. Благодаря численному превосходству Фетта вскоре всё же прижали и сбили амфижезлом, но прежде чем до него добрались вонги, Соло вернул долг жизни. Мандалорцы проделали брешь в переборке для отступления. За ними последовали Соло и солдаты Калуулы. «Раб I» с четырьмя «Гладиаторами» расчистил путь для «Тысячелетнего сокола», стряхнув с хвоста прыгунов. Прежде чем расстаться Хан и Боба обменялись подколками. Несмотря на победу вонгов у Калуулы, Галактический Альянс и мандалорцы всё же одержали победу в войне. thumb|250px|left|«Манд'алор» Боба Фетт в 40 ПБЯ Через 10 лет после окончания войны Манадлор всё ещё оправлялся от разрушений юужань-вонгов. В боях пали хорошие воины, земля оставалась отравленной, а инфраструктура всё ещё не пришла в норму. Боба Фетт, в то время проживающий на Тарисе, обнаружил прогрессирующие ухудшения: опухоли в трансплантированной ноге, препараты перестают поддерживать фунционирование печени, общая деградация тканей организма. Доктор Белюин дал ему прогноз в год или два, но меньше, если он продолжить работать.Наследие Силы: Кровные узы Фетт решил не дожидаться смерти, поэтому отправился на поиски давно пропавшей каминоанской учёной Ко Саи и её данных о борьбе с опухолями. Он взял себе в напарники Горана Бевийна, ставшего неофициальным помощником Манд'алора. Тот сообщил слухи о смерти Ко Саи, из коих следовало, что её данные не всплывали, иначе их давно бы уже продали. Боба решил найти ещё оду сбежавшую учёную — Таун Ве. Прежде чем Фетт покинул Тарис, на него вышла Мирта Гев, владеющая камнем «сердце пламени», которое Боба подарил своей жене после свадьбы. Она сказала, что должна доставить это его дочери Айлин Вел, и за определённую плату доставит Фетта к ней. Согласившись на сделку, Боба отправляется с новой знакомой к компании «Арканианские микротехнологии» на Вохай, где должна была работать Таун Ве. Во время перелёт Фетт узнаёт, что Мирта недавно встречала клона. Поскольку в силу своего ускоренного старения они давно должны были погибнуть, кто-то смог остановить эти процессы, что дало ему надежду. Боба наметил себе ещё одну цель — клона-мандалорца с серыми перчатками под именем Скирата. Проникнув в «Арканиан микро» Фетт нашёл Таун Ве и скопировал её данные. Угрожая их продать, он выведал информацию о Ко Саи, которая стала жертвой Кэла Скираты и его Нулей во время Войн клонов, что отлично состыковалось с его новой целью. Немного позже с Феттом связался Тракан Сал-Соло, который хотел нанять мандалорцев для защиты восстанавливающегося «Балансира». Бевийн собрал отряд суперкоммандос для встречи с Манд'алором на Дролле, и несмотря на сезон сбора урожая, некоторые смогли откликнуться на зов: Рам Зеримар, Бриик, Иско Талгал, Новок Вевут и его сын Гес Орад. Выслушав предложение, мандалорцы восприняли его с сомнением, считая, что лучше сейчас заниматься восстановлением своих ферм, нежели заработком кредитов. Бевийн рассказал Фетту о мандалорце по имени Кад'ика, который считал, что им следует заняться собственным развитием, а не участвовать в чужих войнах. Несмотря на провокационное мнение, он не собирался занимать место Манд'алора. Хоть воины и не были заинтересованны в работе на Кореллию, у Фетта были причины на посещение: Сал-Соло назначил награду за семью Соло, которые засветились на Кореллии, а заказ на них приняла Айлин. Мандалорцы отвлекли блокадные корабли Альянса, позволив «Рабу I» совершить посадку на планете. В разговоре с Сал-Соло не было достигнуто соглашение — Фетт требовал намного больше, чем тот готов был заплатить. На выходе Боба встретил Дар Гейджен, который предложил контракт на убийство Тракана Сал-Соло. Фетт принял контракт и с помощью Мирты Гев начал разработку плана. На них вышел Хан Соло, предложивший помощь в этом деле. Обе стороны отнеслись друг к другу с недоверием, но после короткой потасовки пришли к соглашению. Используя согласие на работу, они проникли в кабинет президента, где Мирта застрелила Сал-Соло. После удачного побега Лея связалась с сыном, чтобы узнать судьбу Айлин Вел, но сообщила о её смерти. Мирта попыталась застрелить Фетта, однако Лея её остановила и потребовала объяснений. Боба узнал о существовании внучки, а Мирта так и не смогла убить своего деда, даже когда тот снял шлем и высказал покорность её воле. Кое-как придя к шаткому миру, Фетт потребовал у Соло тело дочери. На Джеонозисе Мирта и Боба забрали тело Джанго Фетта, после чего похоронили обоих на Мандалоре. Вернувшись на Мандалор, Фетт принял несколько взаимоисключающих решений. Во-первых, он решил сохранить нейтралитет в разрастающейся Войне Конфедерации и Галактического Альянса, хотя не запрещал мандалорцам в частном порядке и в соответствии с мандалорскими традициями становиться наёмниками. Во-вторых, он поддержал идею воссоединения и призвал два миллиона мандалорцев вернуться «домой», чтобы возродить популяцию до уровня, предшествовавшего вторжению юужань-вонгов. Также он призвал возродить экономику, субсидировав её за средств частных лиц, в том числе и собственных, и корпораций, например, «Мандал-Моторс». Это, однако, было спорным решением, поскольку вскоре в кратере, оставшемся после войны с юужань-вонгами было обнаружено богатое месторождение мандалорского железа. «Мандал-Моторс» использовала его при постройке атакующего истребителя «Василиск», и благодаря соглашению с верпинами будущее мандалорцев выглядело обеспеченным. Конфронтация с Новым орденом джедаев К 43 ПБЯ глава Галактического Альянса Натаси Даала стала использовать мандалорцев в качестве иррегулярных вооружённых сил в тех случаях, когда применение силовиков Альянса было нежелательно по политическим причинам. Одной из основных целью мандалорцев должен был стать Новый орден джедаев, который она стремилась поставить под государственный контроль, лишив их самостоятельности в принятии решений; в этом случае приглашение мандалорцев было вызвано ещё и тем, что у джедаев имелось много друзей в вооруженных силах Галактического Альянса. К данному решению Даалу подталкивали закулисные действия группы заговорщиков во главе с имперским моффом Дриклом Лесерзеном. Одним из первых в Новом ордене на это отреагировал молодой джедай Сефф Хеллин, который вёл с коммерсантом Лэндо Калриссианом переговоры о возможности разработки компанией «Tendrando Arms» боевого дроида — охотника на мандалорцев. Впоследствии, когда Сефф заболел психозом Силы, разведка Галактического Альянса направила на его поиски несколько групп мандалорцев.Тысячелетний сокол Добившись отставки и изгнания с Корусанта гранд-мастера ордена Люка Скайуокера, на место которого пришёл более осторожный Кент Хамнер, Даала поручила главе своего аппарата Винну Дорвану нанять мандалорских суперкоммандос для усиления вооружённого давления на джедаев. Несогласный с этим Дорван сумел донести эту информацию до семьи Соло, что помогло джедаям подготовиться к предстоящей схватке.Судьба джедаев: Бездна Вскоре джедаи попытались тайно вывезти из блокированного Службой безопасности Альянса Нового храма джедаев на Шеду-Маад четверых заболевших психозом Силы рыцарей, выдать которых требовала Даала. Ожидавшая подобного глава государства санкционировала тайную передачу мандалорцам новейшего сканера компании «ПсиКор», разработанного для военной разведки: только это устройство позволяло нейтрализовать джедайские системы противодействия наблюдению. Непосредственно перед тем, как ховер-грузовик с больными должен был вылететь из ангара Храма, передовая группа мандалорцев заняла позицию для наблюдения на крыше находящегося напротив гостиницы «Краббис». Мастер-джедай Лея Органа почувствовала с помощью Силы наблюдение, а когда на крыше отеля были обнаружены два лендспидера типа «Бим-Стрейкс», которые любили использовать мандалорские суперкоммандос, Соло догадались о том, что наблюдатели — мандалорцы, экипированные секретным сканером. Тогда Лея, оказавшись в зоне действия экранирующего поля, ненадолго зажгла световой меч, что позволило подтвердить факт применения сканера, а также ослепить его оператора. Затем Хан и Лея и несколько джедаев попытались захватить сканер, что неминуемо привело бы к отставке Даалы. В ходе сражения с ними несколько мандалорцев погибло, но оставшиеся сумели эвакуировать с поля боя потерявшую зрение мандалорку с «ПсиКором» (вероятно, повреждённым бластерным выстрелом). left|thumb|240px|Мандалорцы сражаются с джедаями внутри Нового храма джедаев Некоторое время спустя джедаи успели обезопасить и укрыть в Храме очередного заболевшего психозом Силы, джедая-чева Сотейса Саара, вновь опередив Службу безопасности Альянса. Ожидая, что джедаи в очередной раз откажутся выдать заболевшего, Натаси Даала отдала приказ отряду мандалорцев совершить нападение на сам Храм до того, как джедаи успели вывезти Саара с Корусанта. Несколько групп суперкоммандос проникли в храм через проделанные кумулятивными зарядами проломы и вступили в бой с джедаями. Нападение на Большой зал Храма, который начали мандалорцы, стреляя из заранее оборудованных огневых точек, должен был только отвлечь внимание, а основной удар был нанесен на уровнях с ангарами авиакосмической техники и складов с продуктами питания. К счастью для джедаев, предупреждение от почувствовавшей готовящееся нападение Джейны Соло помогло джедаям принять своевременные меры, вследствие чего им удалось отбить атаку. После длившегося чуть больше часа боя стало ясно, что налёт на Храм провалился, и мандалорцы отступили, забрав с собой тела убитых товарищей. Храм джедаев подвергся серьёзным разрушением, а кроме того, на основании сделанных мандалорцами внутри него записях, на которых была запечатлена готовая к вылету эскадрилья «крестокрылов-невидимок», военное командование Галактического Альянса сделало вывод о том, что джедаи готовились к масштабной военной операции.Судьба джедаев: Ответный удар Как среди общественности, так и во властных структурах Галактического Альянса стало усиливаться недовольство методами, которые использовала Натаси Даала против Нового ордена джедаев. Использование главой Альянса мандалорцев было интерпретировано вооружёнными силами, особенно спецподразделениями, как знак того, что Даала не надеялась на собственные силы. Несмотря на это, в 44 ПБЯ Даала продолжила усиливать давление на Орден силами мандалорцев. Мандалорские войска уже в открытую окружили Новый храм джедаев: на площади перед Храмом находилось более тысячи мандалорских пехотинцев, не менее десятка тяжело бронированных транспортов типа «Тра'кад», кораблей мандалорских защитников, их поддерживало несколько штурмовых танков типа «Кандерос», воздушное пространство вдоль Храма патрулировали бомбардировщики различных типов, а в парке напротив разместились снайперские посты. Вскоре Даала отдала приказ командиру осаждавших Храм мандалорских сил Белоку Ралу на применение силы в случае отказа джедаев выдать Сотайса Саара и Tури Aлтамик. После того, как Белок Рал озвучил требование передать двух больных джедаев под опеку Галактического Альянса, джедаи решили послать к нему парламентёра, надеясь отодвинуть срок ультиматума. Но когда девушка-падаван Кани Асари вышла для переговоров, Белок Рал в упор застрелил её.Судьба джедаев: Союзники После этого Натаси Даала направила мандалорский отряд под командованием Белока Рала на Блауду Секстус, чтобы тот как можно быстрее подавил там волнения среди рабов-октуси, опасаясь, что антирабские восстания, спровоцированные организацией «Полёт свободы», дестабилизируют всё Внешнее Кольцо. А вскоре мандалорские войска были вынуждены покинуть площадь перед Храмом джедаев, поскольку Орден джедаев продемонстрировал общественность свою способность излечивать психоз Силы самостоятельно.Судьба джедаев: Вихрь Несколько сотен мандалорских коммандос прибыли на Блауду Секстус на трёх транспортных кораблях, погрузились в десантно-штурмовые платформы и репульсорные танки и выдвинулись на подавление выступлений. Формально они были наняты местной горнодобывающей корпорацией «Сэкстуна» на деньги с подставных счетов, тайно созданных аппаратом главы Галактического Альянса. Они жестоко разогнали демонстрацию октуси в городе Арари, убив больше десяти представителей этой полуразумной расы, а на следующий день развязали массовую бойню, причём их командир Белок Рал с показной жестокостью убил нескольких старейшин-октуси прямо в прямом эфире Голонета, а затем застрелил снимавшую сюжет журналистку-деваронку Маади Ваандт. Запоздалое вмешательство джедаев Сотайса Саара и Aвиноама Aрелиса, проводивших на планете разведку, не смогло предотвратить резню и убийства журналистки. Позднее Кент Хамнер настоял на том, чтобы мандалорцев судили власти Блауду Секстус, так как был уверен в строгом наказании вследствие большого общественного резонанса событий. Несмотря на репутационный ущерб, Натаси Даала приказала мандалорцам уничтожить на Клатуине лагерь повстанческой организации «Песчаные пантеры Oвина». Эти действия подтолкнули Орден джедаев к ускоренной реализации плана «Дельта» по насильственному отстранению Даалы от власти. Хотя впоследствии это решение было отменено, оно вызвало резкое недовольство многочисленных движений борцов за свободу Внешнего Кольца. В результате переворота Даала была заключена в тюрьму, откуда была спасена в ходе дерзкого налёта мандалором Бобой Феттом.Судьба джедаев: Приговор Мандалорцы в Разломе Чилун Около 45 ПБЯ отряд мандалорцев под командованием Мирты Гев был нанят компанией «Галактические эксплуатационные технологии», формально как силы безопасности для противодействия пиратам в туманности Разлом Чилун. В реальности нанимателем был Галактический синдикат под управлением братьев-колуми Марвида и Крайтеуса Крефов, планировавших экономический захват всего Галактического Альянса и пытавшихся взять под контроль добычу ценных газов в Разломе Чилун. Мандалорцы же должны были угрозами и силовым давлением заставить независимых горняков туманности передать свой бизнес под контроль Крефов; в этом наёмникам помогали сильные, но не слишком умные биоты-наргоны. В ходе строительства «Базы-Прайм» на поверхности монолита в сердце туманности один из мандалорцев, Бардуун, приобрёл чувствительность к Силе.Испытание После того, как деятельность Галактического синдиката привлекла внимание Нового ордена джедаев и семьи Соло, мандалорцы при поддержке Вестары Каи захватили в плен Хана Соло в игорном доме «Голубая звезда» на планете Валнус, а затем вступили в бой с Люком Скайуокером, Лэндо Калриссиан и Леей Органой на борту перерабатывающего корабля «Ормни». После провала засады на джедаев, организованной мандалорцами на мнимом месте крушения джедайки Огали Сорок, ударная команда, усиленная группой дроидов YVH, тайно проследовала за мандалорскими истребителями «Бес'улиик» до «Базы-Прайм». Мандалорцы не смогли отразить атаку на базу джедаев и дроидов YVH, и братья Крефы отступили с неё через пространственно-временные врата; при отступлении Мирта Гев спасла Вестару Кай, бежав вместе с ней с базы при помощи на сфере медитации «Корабль». Мандалорцы во времена Империи Фела thumb|left|240px|Предательство Яги Очеса В 127 ПБЯ Галактический Альянс, пытаясь оттянуть своё поражение в войне с Империей Фела, нанял мандалорцев для усиления своей армии. В частности, мандалорский отряд во главе с самим мандалором Чернаном Ордо должен был оборонять от Имперской армии планету Ботаджеф и её верфи, пока Флот Галактического Альянса не прибудет с подкреплением. Однако среди мандалорцев находился предатель по имени Яга Очес, работавший на политические силы, заинтересованные в выводе мандалорцев из войны. В ходе сражения Очес устроив диверсию в узле связи, уничтожив работавших там мандалорцев, что привело к гибели Ордо, так и не дождавшегося обещанного подкрепления, а затем вывел с планеты большую часть мандалорского отряда.Звёздные войны. Наследие 41: Проныра: Конец скитаний Вскоре Яга Очес узурпировав титул мандалора и, используя свой новый пост, вывел свой народ из войны. Последующее десятелетие мандалорцы провели в стороне от галактических конфликтов, восстанавливая силы. Угрозу для Очеса в этот период представляли Хондо Карр, единственный выживший свидетель предательства Очеса, и его бывшая жена Тес Вевек, потерявшая на Ботаджефе отца; встретившись в 137 ПБЯ, они поклялись свергнуть действовавшего мандалора. Культура . Мандалорская культура соответствовала образу жизни кочевого народа, на который оказали влияние культуры других народов Галактики. В целом, мандалорцы не имели предубеждений против других рас и были терпимы ко всем, кто следовал мандалорским принципам: их объединяла единая культура, а не язык или расовая принадлежность. Многие сироты, потерявшие родителей в войнах, например, Джанго Фетт и Майра, принимались в мандалорское общество и считались детьми мандалорцев. thumb|left|200px|Мандалорский оружейник Несмотря на то, что у них был родной мир — планета Мандалор, мандалорцы были воинами-кочевниками. Они старались придерживаться мобильного образа жизни, и в случае нападения враги не имели лёгкого способа истребить их. На самом Мандалоре не строились прямые дороги, чтобы была возможность легко организовывать засады против нападавших. Благодаря подобной тактике мандалорцы выживали на протяжении тысячелетий. Но из-за этого многие мандалорцы никогда в своей жизни не бывали на Мандалоре. Мандалорцы могли действовать автономно — как воины-одиночки, но в случае необходимости легко могли образовывать боевые подразделения различной численности. Каждый кусок мандалорской стали был создан, подобран и доделан мандалорцем в соответствии с его уровнем навыков. Доспехи играли важную роль в культуре мандалорцев, и каждая броня рассказывала о том, кто был скрыт за ней. Однако на мандо'а имелась поговорка: «Верд ори'шья бескар'гам», что означало «воин — больше, чем доспехи». Не все мандалорцы постоянно находились на передовой. Среди них были и фермеры, и рабочие, и инженеры, и доктора. Однако все мандалорцы внутри были бойцами и знали, как сражаться. Имелось шесть положений, которым нужно было следовать, чтобы быть мандалорцем. Они были известны как «Шесть деяний»: носить доспехи, говорить на мандо'а, защищать себя и свою семью, растить детей как мандалорцев, помогать своему клану и являться по призыву Мандалора. thumb|Мандалорец на [[военный дроид «Василиск»|боевом дроиде «Василиск» атакуют планету.]] Высшим лидером мандалорцев был Мандалор. Он возглавлл свой народ до тех пор, пока воины его уважали. В сражениях мандалорцы получали различные назначения в зависимости от своих навыков. Мандалорцы стремились наилучшим образом исполнять свои обязанности в команде. Мандалорцы не получали повышений и более удобных мест, поскольку таковых не существовало: им нужна была лишь определенная организация в битвах. После реформирования мандалорского общества и формирования движения Мандалорских неокрестоносцев цвет брони стал отражать функцию владельца в бою: так, жёлтые доспехи стали носить фельдмаршалы, красные — мастера сосредоточения, белые — ветераны. Ко временам заката Галактической Республики цвета мандалорских доспехов стали иметь особое значение, отражавшее индивидуальность владельца. Черный цвет, к примеру, созначал справедливость, песчано-золотой — месть, а зелёный цвет — чувство долга. Несмотря на довольно грубый вид и агрессивный стиль боя, средний мандалорец был более общителен и добр, чем можно было предположить. Если кто-либо имел сходное мнение, принимал предложенную пищу, смотрел прямо в глаза (или в горизонтальную прорезь шлема), снимал в гостях обувь, платил долги, беспокоился о детях, не проявлял интерес к мандалорцу противоположного пола (если только не хотел принять мандалорскую культуру) и уважал старость, он вряд ли мог быть убит при встрече с мандалорцем. Семья и женщины thumb|left|250px|Обучение юного мандалорца рукопашному бою Семья играла в мандалорском обществе важную роль. Представления о семье у мандалорцев значительно отличались от таковых в большинстве культур Галактики. Несмотря на то, что чистота и целомудрие до брака весьма приветствовалось, происхождение роли не играло. Поскольку мандалорцы придерживались принципа «Алийт ори'шья тал'дин» («Семья — больше, чем происхождение»), у них часто бывали приёмные дети, причём даже зрелого возраста, если это было полезно для принятия их в общество. Название церемонии приёма нового мандалорца — «Гай бал мэндо» — в буквальном переводе означало «Имя и душа».Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо Для мандалорцев не имелось различия между приёмными и родными детьми. Дети мандалорцев часто росли под присмотром матерей до третьего дня рождения, а затем их воспитанием занимались отцы, обучавшие их искусству войны до совершеннолетия. Мандалорцы считались совершеннолетними с тринадцати лет, когда они проходилит испытания «верд'готен», становясь воинами. По этой причине мандалорцы вступали в брак раньше, чем в других культурах. Семейные связи играли важную роль в мандалорской культуре, из-за чего они чувствовали себя лучше среди своих, чем среди незнакомцев. Мандалорская свадьба не подразумевала какого-либо специального торжества и представляла собой обмен следующей клятвой: thumb|Мандалорская свадьба Предполагалось, что мандалорские женщины должны быть столь же искусными воинами, как и мужчины, чтобы защищать свои дома, когда мужчины отсутствовали. Если у женщин не было детей, они сражались наравне с мужчинами. Идеальная мандалорская женщина должна была быть сильной и ловкой; женская твёрдость духа действовала на мандалорианского мужчину так же, как внешняя красота женщины — на мужчину-немандоалорца.Республиканские коммандос: Приказ 66 Список кланов right|thumb|220px|Три вида мандалорских доспехов (слева направо): [[Мандалорские крестоносцы|крестоносец, неокрестоносец и Дозор смерти.]] * Клан Бевийн * Клан Беройа * Клан Брэлор * Клан Фетт * Клан Ордо * Клан Скирата * Клан Визсла Язык Мандалорский язык отличался от основного, он назывался мандо'а. Хотя этот язык был для мандалорцев главный, они знали множество других языков, поскольку сражались на многих планетах и изучали языки своих врагов. Язык мандалорцев был сложным, и многие конструкции основного имели аналоги в мандо'а. Религия Мандалорцы придерживались собственной религии, основные положения которой менялись на протяжении веков. Некоторое время мандалорцы были глубоко религиозны, но из-за разочарования и повышенной агрессивности раса встала на более прагматичные позиции в отношении Галактики. Мандалорские миры * Олтир * Василиск * Конкорд-Доун * Дксун * Гаргон * Керест * Куар * Малакор V * Мандалор * Ордо * Сёгун * Тогория За кулисами thumb|left|240px|Шлем командира снежных штурмовиков — первый эскиз Ральфа Маккуорри к фильму «Империя наносит ответный удар» Концепция воинов-мандалорцев начала формироваться параллельно с созданием персонажа Бобы Фетта. В журнале «Bantha Tracks 5» (лето 1979 года) они описаны как «имперские ударные войска, воины древних времён»; бойцы ударных войск явились с дальнего края Галактики, а сейчас (в ходе действия фильма «Империя наносит ответный удар») их осталась только горстка, так как во время Войн клонов рыцари-джедаи их истребили. Хотя факты биографии Фетта предполагалось держаться в тени, намекалось, что он не был мандалорцем, а просто носил мандалорские доспехи (такой вариант позднее был реализован в случае с Джодо Кастом). Позднее в произведениях «Звёздных войн» было рассказано о мандалорском наследии Бобы Фетта и о его возвращении в мандалорскую культуру. В романе Дональда Глута «Империя наносит ответный удар» (1980) мандалорцы названы «зловещими воинами, разбитыми рыцарями-джедаями во время Войн клонов». thumb|240px|Эскизы Джина Дэя и Тома Палмера к комиксу «Поиски начинаются» Планета Мандалор и народ мандалорцев (помимо Бобы Фетта) впервые появляются в комиксе Дэвида Микелайне и Джина Дэя «Звездные войны, выпуск 68: Поиски начинаются» (1982): в нём показаны немногие выжившие в Войну клонов воины-суперкоммандос (Фенн Шиса и Тобби Дала), новое поколение суперкоммандос, а также некоторые элементы мандалорской культуры (дома на деревьях, отношение к броне). Своё дальнейшее развитие народ мандалорцев получил в комиксах «Star Wars: Tales of the Jedi — The Sith War» (1995—1996), видеоиграх «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic» (2003) и «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords» (2004), комиксах серий «Джанго Фетт: Сезон открыт» (2002) и «Звёздные войны: Рыцари Старой Республики» (2006—2010), видеоигре «Star Wars: The Old Republic» (с 2011 года). Значительный вклад в их описание сделали статьи «История мандалорцев» (2005) и Мандалорцы: народ и культура (2006), опубликованные в выпусках журнала «Star Wars Insider». В видеоигре Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords многие мандалорцы на Дксуне говорят с новозеландским акцентом, как и Темуэра Моррисон, игравший мандалорского наёмника Джанго Фетта в фильме «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» (2002). Аналогично, в аудиоадаптации серии романов «Наследие Силы» актёр озвучивания Марк Томпсон придавал персонажам-мандалорцам новозеландский акцент. thumb|left|240px|Темуэра Моррисон среди «Мандалорских наёмников» Культура мандалорцев хорошо проработана, и они стали первой расой «Звёздных войн», для которой был разработан полноценный язык; большую часть языка создала писательница Карен Тревисс. По словам Тревисс, культура мандалорцев создавалась на основе культуры кельтов. Язык и культура мандалорцев имеет своих последователей, которых называются фандалорцами. Сложность и аккуратность проработки расы сравнима с проработкой клингонов из вселенной «Звёздный путь». Большой вклад в формирование мандалорской культуры внесла видеоигра «Star Wars: Republic Commando» (2005) и серия романов «Республиканские коммандос» (2004 — 2009). Писатель Майкл Стэкпол планировал ввести мандалорцев в серию романов «X-wing» и серию комиксов «X-wing: Разбойная эскадрилья», но компания «Lucasfilm Ltd.» отклонила это предложение.Chronoradio: Michael Stackpole (Interview Edition XXVII) Появления * Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 1: Посвящение, часть 1 * Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 5: Посвящение, часть 5 * Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 6: Посвящение, часть 6 * Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Точка воспламенения * * Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Дни страха * Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 17: Ночи гнева, часть 2 * Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 18: Ночи гнева, часть 3 * Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Пелена ненависти * Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Рыцари страдания * * Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Вектор * Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 31: Поворотный момент * Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 32: Оправдание, часть 1 * Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Мотивы предсказателя * Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Дуэль амбиций * Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 42: Маски * Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Жатва * Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Демон * Хронология 9: Мандалорские войны * Затерянное племя ситхов: Страж * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic * Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Реван * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords * Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Обманутые * Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Роковой альянс * Star Wars: The Old Republic * * * * * * * * Прототипы * Странствующий рыцарь * Jedi Academy: Return of the Padawan * Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас * Звёздные войны: Ярость Дарта Мола * Обуздание * Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби * Восхождение и падение Дарта Вейдера * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * Конец игры * Star Wars: Bounty Hunter * Джанго Фетт: Сезон открыт * Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter * Боба Фетт: Сражаться, чтобы выжить * Boba Fett: Part I: Survival * Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов / подростковый роман * Star Wars: Battlefront II * Республиканские коммандос: Огневой контакт * The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure * * * * * * * * * * * Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Дарт Мол: Заговор теней * * * * Джедай: Шаак Ти * Отряд «Омега»: Цели * Республиканские коммандос: Тройной Ноль * * Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо * Звёздные войны. Республика: Демонстрация Силы * Звёздные войны. Республика 67: Навечно молодые * Тайны джедаев * Звёздные войны. Республика: Дредноуты Рендили * Звёздные войны: Одержимость * Республиканские коммандос: Приказ 366 * Имперские коммандос: 501-й * Хан Соло и все ловушки рая * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed * Закулисные игры * * Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда * Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (детский роман) * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * Star Wars: Assault Team * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption * Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron * Boba Fett: Overkill * Friends Like These * Звёздные войны: Праздничный спецвыпуск * Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар / детский роман * Звёздные войны, выпуск 42: Империя наносит ответный удар: Стать джедаем * LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair * Звездные войны, выпуск 68: Поиски начинаются * Звёздные войны, выпуск 69: Смерть в Городе костей * The Long Arm of the Hutt * * Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая / роман / подротсковый роман * A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett * Мандалорский доспех * Корабль невольников * Рисковое дело * Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess * Star Wars 100: First Strike * Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away * Star Wars 107: All Together Now * Star Wars 108: Forever Crimson * Люк Скайуокер и тени Миндора * Последний приказ (серия комиксов) * Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Альянс за разнообразие * Боба Фетт: Практик * * Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила * Наследие Силы: Кровные узы * Наследие Силы: Жертва * Наследие Силы: Ярость * Наследие Силы: Откровение * Наследие Силы: Непобедимый * Тысячелетний сокол * Судьба джедаев: Изгнание * Судьба джедаев: Бездна * Судьба джедаев: Ответный удар * Судьба джедаев: Союзники * Судьба джедаев: Вихрь * Судьба джедаев: Приговор * Судьба джедаев: Восхождение * Судьба джедаев: Апокалипсис * Звёздные войны. Наследие 4: Салага * Звёздные войны. Наследие 41: Проныра: Конец скитаний }} Источники * Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim * The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook * ''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'', Second Edition * Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters * ''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'', Second Edition * "Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters" * * * * ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * Справочник по «Теням Империи» * Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи» * Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt * * Boba Fett's Armor: An Essential Guide to a Walking Weapon * * Архив игрушечных фигурок «Звёздных войн * Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion * * * * Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide * Episode III: Revenge of the Sith: Prima Official Game Guide * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история * * * Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 20 * * Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters * * * * * * Chronicles of the Old Republic * Руководство по «Рыцарям Старой Республики» * * * Star Wars Fandex Deluxe Edition * Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн * Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae * Руководство по эпохе Восстания * * * * Иллюстрированный атлас * * Галактика интриг * Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам * * * * ''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * Художественное творчество и создание Star Wars: The Old Republic * ''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' * Руководство по игре Star Wars: The Old Republic * * Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела * Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded * Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя * Энциклопедия Star Wars: The Old Republic * * * * * * * Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook * Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Game Master's Kit * * * * * * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * * * * * Suns of Fortune * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Кодекс охотника за головами: Из архивов Бобы Фетта }} Смотри также * «Мандал-Моторс» * МандалТек * Фандалорцы Примечания и сноски }} Внешние ссылки * * * Категория:Мандалорская культура Категория:Мандалорские организации